School DAZE
by CDRW
Summary: A Yu-gi-oh crossover with YuYuHakusho everyone, hope you like it,please read and review.
1. The Beginning of the end

Hello all, due to the reading of a horrible YuYu Hakusho Yu-Gi-Oh crossover I have went over the line in my undecided decisions. What I want to do for you all is create a well-written crossover full of good grammar and actual plot! I hope you are very proud of me, I went through a lot of pains to get to this point, mostly laziness, but now I am here and I am not stopping until I hit at least 2000 words I have the whole damn summer to complete this work and I'm going to try my hardest in doing so, but, before I get on to the story I have a few things I need to document. First, I want to give a shout out to White Angel Chan, I love your work, and the person who wrote Game Over and Continue? 10,9,8..., you are also on my list of hero worship.  
  
Rants: First of all people do you not know that Yu-Gi-Oh was once a good show and not this piece of crap they are showing now? Good, just wanted to get that off my chest.  
  
Warnings: Ok, I am telling you all right now that I will not take any requests for Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, AU, M-preg, and angst. I just can't write this stuff you guys so if you don't like it lump it because I am NOT changing my mind. Also, if any of you pansies cant take more then a little swearing and violence then get out now in this frilly transport pod for the pansy race.  
  
Points to the F.T.P.F.T.P.R -Ryou to bakura- %Yami to Yugi% Marik to Malik  
  
OK, now that that is settled let us commence with the relating of the written word upon the masses.  
Oh yeah, forgot the disclaimer. Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh do you people think I would be here right now? HELL NO, I'd probably be in an underground lab somewhere using my great wealth to fund a project to play god and create actually living duel monsters, but that's just me...thinking ahead.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!! 10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101  
  
Yusuke sighed lethargically, at the end of summer he was left with NOTHING to do, Keiko and a few of her girlfriends went on a vacation, he hadn't heard from them in a week, he just thanked kami that she did not have access to any to any of his money, he frankly wanted to keep his house thank you very much. Hiei, was causing destruction somewhere else, He knew where Kurama was but he didn't have any desire to go there, apparently Youko had been getting restless...needless to say the rose garden had teeth and Kurama had acquired a lot more shiny expensive things without any knowledge of buying anything. Kuwabara was with his aunt and wouldn't be back until mid-September, Yusuke was overjoyed when he heard that news, after beating the crap out of someone daily for weeks on end knuckles tend to hurt. As for Koenma or Botan he hadn't seen hide nor hair of them for going on three weeks. To put it simply Yusuke was BORED OUT OF HIS MIND. Just then, he thought he heard someone, Yusuke turned around...no one was there...someone poked the back of his neck. He shot up like a cat with its tail stepped on. "DON'T DO THAT", he screamed at the now identified form of Kurama, Youko was out of course and getting his evening kicks. "Well I didn't know you had the sixth sense of a rock" ,Youko said condescendingly. "Just shut it" "Well, well, quite a temper, if your going to be so very rude I'm not going to give you this", Youko said mockingly, holding up a letter. "Give", Yusuke simply said, along with a 'Youko give me the goddamn letter right now or I will grind your face into the pavement' look. "Fine, your no fun", Youko said, disappointed. He then saw a garden across the street and raced off to 'fix' it. Yusuke plopped down on a bench and opened the letter hoping that maybe he would be given something to do, just about anything would be good right now.  
  
Yusuke, I the almighty and powerful Koenma wish that you track down Hiei and Kurama, I have a job for all of you. You are to watch a group of students in a class for weird behavior you are to report to the enclosed location.  
  
That was it, that's all the letter said. His first thought was "how the hell am I gonna find Hiei?" With that Yusuke charged after Youko, by now he had made the snapdragons in the neighbors yard act more to their namesake.  
  
'Yugi' sat in his living room, it was around mid-night, he was currently laughing hysterically at an Egypt documentary on the discovery channel. "And we have reason to believe that pyramids were used in the contact of aliens..." "Oh my Ra could they be anymore wrong!?" "Yugi what are you doing up so late, why are you laughing at an Egyptian documentary?" questioned Sugoroku Mouto. "What I would like to know old man is why are you out so late with a bottle of 180 proof?" Yugi's Grandpa wisely let the subject drop. % Yami, what the hell are you doing up? I have school tomorrow!!!%  
  
%Just because you have school tomorrow does not mean I have to suffer by going to bed when you do%  
  
%Unless you want to be woken up at six I suggest you restate you last comment%, Yugi thought darkly from his soul room.  
  
%I...but...YOU SUCK% With that Yami gave a disgruntled Yugi back control and sulked in his soul room. Around the same time Ryou was sitting on his couch facing the wall with a blank look, Bakura and Ryou were having a little discussion...  
  
-I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMMOROW, ALL THE TEACHERS JUST BEG TO HAVE THEIR LIVES REMOVED!!!- -IF I HAVE TO GO YOU HAVE TO INTURN GO, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO LEAVE THE RING HERE?!- -YOU ARE SO NOT LEAVING THE RING HERE!- -THEN YOU HAVE TO GO AND OBEY THE RULES LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!!!- -I'M NOT EVERYONE ELSE!!!- -IT'S NOT OPEN FOR DICUSSION- -I'M STILL DISSCUSSING- -SHUT UP- -YOU FIRST!- -MAKE ME!- -YARGGGGGG!!!- Ryou and Bakura then started to beat the spiritual crap out of each other; yep it was just another quiet night at the Bakura household. At the Ishtar home Heh heh heh heh, we are sooo evil What are we going to do tomorrow? Evil stuff Sweet  
  
"MALIK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!"  
  
Malik shot into his room from his layer (the basement) like a frightened deer.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( The next day  
  
Yugi walked to school, cheerful, if tired, meeting up with Ryou half way, it seemed as he too was going through a similar predicament. "Hello Ryou, ready for school?", he asked brightly. "Not really but I'll survive wh-" Ryou then twitched and yelled at the top of his lungs. "OI MALIK GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" Malik from his window yell straight back at him in the same octave "WAIT TWO SECONDS WILL YA?" Ryou then oh deared and looked around nervously, "You don't think he woke anyone up did you?"Yugi shook his head no waited for Malik who looked like he just rolled out of bed (he probably did) and continued walking, without warning, a limo drove past him and a rather large puddle, splashing him. This was going to be a great day.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Later in homeroom  
  
Inside the small homeroom it sounded like a war was going on, but that's how the teachers started out everyday with the unruly mob of heathens that they called students, this term was no exception to this practice. The principal walked in and tried to get the unruly mobs attention. "Excuse me class" "class?" "CLASS" "WE HAVE-that's better- three new students to introduce, please treat them with respect, their names are Yusuke Urameshi, Shuicchi Minamoto, and Hiei..."Does this kid have a last name?, he whispered. Yusuke strutted in "Oi, wassup?" "Please sit right there next to Yugi, Mr.Urameshi" Kurama was next, "Pleased to meet you all" "Sit right next to Ryou Mr.Minamoto" Hiei was next he just sat down to what he perceived as a stupid purple-eyed mortal. The teacher, oblivious to the hell seed he had just planted, started to teach. The principal left, and the class fell down into a well- remembered routine. "Hello Yusuke my name is Yugi its great that you're here, we have a great school, whats your favorite color?, do you like school?, where are you from?, what's your favorite food?", Yugi said in one breath. Hey. Good. Yeah. Green. No. Upper Japan. Soba.", said Yusuke. Meanwhile with Ryou and Kurama.... "Hello Kurama nice to meet you", said Ryou, the embodiment of cheerful. "It is also nice to meet you Ryou, I notice that you have many extra curricular reading material", said Kurama quietly. "Yes, I do like to read", said Ryou, he smiled, finally someone more like him. Ryou did not know how right he was. "Hey dude what your name?", said Malik. "Dude?", Malik said. 'Ignore him and he will just go away', thought Hiei. Malik did not go away. "Hello, dude I'm talking to you", Malik said with more force. Oh well he'd just have to do it the hard way then...Malik much to his yami's pleasure took his Cdrw, or Class Disrupting Rudimentary Weapon. This weapon was a rubber band slingshot, mounted on his fingers it WAS a weapon and he had enough paper clips to go for weeks. He glanced at Hiei to make sure he was watching and let the first one fly. BULLS EYE! Right on the back of the teachers neck. This went on for a good two hours, Hiei had a vicious smirk and Malik was about three paper clips from cracking up. Needless to say Hiei was editing his last thoughts. 'This mortal may not be so bad after all', he thought, then inwardly snickered as a paper clip went flying into the teachers coffee mug. Marik on the other hand was cackling inside his soul room.  
WE ARE SO EVIL!!  
You've got that right  
Get another in his coffee mug  
Righto Plink  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# Two Days Later  
  
It was the easiest class in history, all they had to do was sit there and take notes, then when the teacher thought they had sufficient amounts of notes, he would give them a test, on the notes, to put it lightly even Malik was getting an A. It was also last period, and the students had ten minutes to go, they hoped to god the teacher would not remember that they had a weekend project coming up that he hinted about. "OK, class listen up while I give you your weekend project, this project is going to count 10% of your overall grade, so please listen up", said the teacher with seven minutes to go on the clock. Damn. "This project will be in psychology, it involves how students act out of school hours, I will be pairing you up to create an unbiased judge of the home personality", said the teacher. He then paired up a few students. Coming to the new students, he read off the first name. "Yusuke, you shall go with Yugi, if this report card from your last term is right I think your going to need all the help you can get." Yusuke scowled and asked, "Can I go over Yugis house?" (If you remember correctly he really didn't have a house near here, Koenma had provided a large apartment half a mile away) "Of course Yusuke, next is Shuicci, you will be paired with Ryou, you two will work well together" "May I go to Ryous house?" "Yes, now Malik, I hope you with actually finish this project, go with Hiei" "I'm going to Maliks house". Well, It looks like Yugi and Ryou will be hiding a lot of things that might earn scrutiny, Malik didn't give a shit. "Make sure you all bring whatever you want to take to school tomorrow class, you will be going straight to the others house after school, I want you all to have a two page report on my desk this Monday NO exceptions", said the teacher sternly. The class groaned. The bell then rang and the class went to prepare their bags for tomorrow.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
ALL RIGHT!!! pumps a hand in to the air I finished you guys, I really hope you like it, I promise to update regularly. Any suggestions? Please, a well-written review is the lifeblood of an authors writing skills. bows Thank you all for reading I promise, I WILL update in three days tops. Ok everyone, is that good with all of you? Please say yes and review REVIEW. 


	2. DDR

Well, what did I tell you people? Three days tops, correct? Well I keep my word thank you very much. Ok all I've got a little story that happened to me the other day, My mom, dad, and brothers were in the car and we were driving somewhere (duh) so I was listening to my Cd player and my parents were talking about something my mom tapped me on the leg and I looked up with a 'what?' look on my face. My mom said, "So what do you think?" I then said "think what?" She said, "You weren't listening?" Apparently I wasn't supposed to listen in on their conversations, but I still get quizzed on them. I though that was mildly funny, anyway.  
  
Warnings: Like I said F.T.P.F.T.P.R to all who are week in toleration of swearing and fun violence. NO AU, M-preg, yaoi, yuri, and angst. Sorry, cannot write it. Also there WILL be Anzu/Tea bashing in this chapter, I hate her so much. Oh and also Fanfiction.net won't let me fix the minor mistakes in chapter one...but I surmised that you guys could read it ok.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, and YuYuHakusho, I would be off getting carpel-tunnel syndrome by drawing manga. Not here getting it for the sake of good fan fiction.  
  
-Ryou to Bakura- %Yami to Yugi% =Marik to Malik= $To$ (Guess who these two are before you read it and you get a cookie, gotta review for that though. Hint hint.)  
  
(0.0) (0.0) (0.0) ()(Happy Kri-chan dance)  
  
Yugi, raced around his house with a 'less then ok' look in his eyes, hiding everything that might scare the new student away. This behavior had gone on since he had gotten home from school, without an explanation, Yugi's Grandfather thought the boy was nuts, then again he had thought that for awhile, it happens when you catch him talking to himself.  
%And the statue of Ra, it's a bit pagan-y% Yugi raced over to hide the aforementioned statue.  
%Well duh, it does have those blood stains on it%  
%Not my fault%  
%It's never directly your fault%  
%I know, isn't it great when others are blamed for what I do%  
%When those others are me, I don't%  
%Shutting up now%  
%HEY, they didn't really give us any homework today, wanna go to the arcade after this?%  
%Uh%  
%Bakura and Marik will be there most likely, maybe even Seto, it is his arcade%  
%I'LL GET THE DECK!!!%  
%After this% With that Yami took over, and in a blazing game crazed swiftness hid the rest of the stuff in Yugi's closet grabbed their deck, stole money from Grandpa, and was out the door running down the street.  
Bakura, on a hunch, after his hikari had hidden most of his things, was also racing down the street towards the arcade. He usually knew these things, and sure enough there was Yami, he was also running, looks like they would be having a competition somewhat early.  
"OI, PHAROH"  
"WHAT?"  
"RACE YA"  
"YOU'RE ON!!!!"  
That was one of Yami's greater weaknesses; never being able to resist a challenge, though he would never admit that he thought the Tomb robber was a challenge. It was always fun to challenge him anyway though. With that they took off down the street, Marik following a minute later, not even seeing them, but on a hunch.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
If Yusuke was good at detective work in any field it was the detecting of a main arcade within 15 minutes walking distance. I wasn't that hard to pack, they had just gotten to this town about three days ago and they really hadn't even unpacked. He, Hiei, and Kurama were amazed at the extensive size of this place, they hadn't seen anything yet, as they walked in, Yusuke was shot through with pure bliss, Kurama looked in awe as some of this technology wasn't supposed to be out for months, and Hiei went bug eyed. After the edge of the effect of this place wore off Yusuke giggled like a schoolgirl and sprinted to try the virtual fighting games on the third floor, Hiei and Kurama followed, not wanting to get lost in such a place. Momentarily after, Yami and Bakura burst into the establishment panting, but still yelling about should've won, for it was a tie, stated by Marik, the almighty ref. "lets go see who else is here", said Marik. "Malik is getting impatient". Yugi also did want to see who was here so Yami followed Marik to the second floor. Bakura, with no one else there, went grudgingly after them. Went they made it up the steps to the second floor (DDR, Dueling, Driving and Dice games), they were assaulted by the most horrible site imaginable, Anzu. "FRIENDS", she cried, running towards them. They ran at full speed until she found a DDR game to latch onto. "Oh Ra, please take this sacrifice in a bad judgment of heart, SEND HER TO HE", Bakura began but Yami stopped him. "Hell is to good for that bitch", he said solemnly. Bakura nodded, cracking up at the way Yami said it. "Oooooo, I wanna try the new virtual motorcycle," Malik said, drooling. He did just that, then throwing the Millennium Rod on a nearby table, and racing off. Seto, Unbeknownst to them came down a staff elevator and sat at a nearby table watching Malik run everyone off the road in the motorcycle game and Yami and Bakura shout insults at each other (they were starting a Duel of course) as his vision roved it came back to himself, most would not recognize him from Battle city, he did not have the elaborate styling of his buckles and the possessed trench coat (Bakura had dubbed it that, it never did need a gust of wind for it to flail back dramatically). He now wore something slightly similar to Malik, Kargo pants and a long sleeved T- shirt except his were a dark navy, this outfit was cooler and had the extra bonus of making him unrecognizable, he did not need that kind of fanfare when all he wanted to do was play some of his own games. His gaze roved once again and landed on Anzu. He let out an involuntary shudder. Yami and Bakura were watching her too; didn't they try to get rid of her? Then he realized they were making fun of her, he settled down to watch, much amused by the proceedings.  
  
DANCING ALL ALONE SINGING DUM TI DO, the machine went. Anzu sang along, off key, and loudly. NO MORE RINGING ON MY PHONE "That's cause my rare hunters broke it", Malik yelled from his game. NOT ADMIRED NOT A SOUND OR LETTER "Damn straight bitch", Yami smirked. MABYE YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE "Never have never will, heard of the term 'eye candy'" FOOLISH ME THINKING IT WOULD LAST FOREVER "You are a fool", Bakura replied, "It never even started, BITCH", was Yugi's reply. DANCING ALL ALONE SINGING DUM TI DO "You aren't alone Anzu (Anzu looked at him) you have you idiocy to accompany you", stated Ryou. LISTENING TO THE MUSIC FROM THE RADIO "You don't have a radio, I stole it" DANCING ALL ALONE SING DUM TI DO, PERTENDING I'M TOGHETHER WITH MY ROMEO Yami was gagging. OH OH E OH E OH OH OH WHEN I STAY LONELY I SING DUM TI DO-O "Off key" Anzu was doing so badly that even the machine was cursing at her, Seto had it installed with A.I. intelligence, and the last remark came from the machine itself in fact. Anzu was still dancing on the machine even after the song ended. "Nimrod" Seto thought to himself. Seto got bored watching Anzu flail around on the thing, and once again let his gaze wander. A Millennium Item was on the table in front of him, Malik must have thrown it there when went off to play some games. Seto found himself staring at it, he never noticed how pretty the thing was all gold and polished. Seto felt the need to touch it, even for just a split second. Then he would go and give it back to Malik, he might be wondering where it was right now. Seto tried to ignore it, he took out a silver flask and took a drink, he really wasn't old enough, but were the cops going to go after a billionaire for a little minor possession of alcohol, he thought not. Now that Seto felt a little more relaxed, he took another look at the thing; the eye was looking straight at him, compelling the CEO to touch. Seto lost all of his will power in a split second; he grabbed the millennium item in his right hand. Now that that was over he decided to put it down and tell Malik that he had found it. Except that he couldn't do so his arms were numb, slowly and of its own accord the left one picked up the flask turning it over to see if there was an opening. He was on the verge of passing out, in his mind he heard the click of a door unlocking and opening, his? (It sounded as if he was thinking to himself, but he wasn't) last conscious thoughts were. $RA, CAN'T A PRIST GET ANY REST$ $I AM GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID BITCH!!$ $Time to have some fun, nightly night Seto$ With that Seto went oblivious. 'Seto' stood up and stretched, looking around eagerly; he saw the flask in his hand, opened it up quickly and downed the whole thing. He then took a few uneasy steps but regained a good stride as he crossed the room to where the bitch was putting some tokens into a machine, he walked up and pushed her off of it, she landed some feet away. A quick scan of Setos mind told him all he needed to know about this game, and a quick scan of the song titles told him what he wanted, he chose double mode and heavy just as Yami, Bakura, and Marik were drifting over. He started, at first looking at the screen as he completed the difficult manovers effortlessly, as Yami and Bakura watch awe struck as he turned way from the screen and faced the crowd that was forming completing the movement of the next song even better. In a pause he did a flip and landed on the next arrow that was coming up on the screen, he did hardcore spins, and on a slightly longer pause he vaulted over the bar only to do a handspring back onto the dance pad, he was now nearing the end of the song 'Seto' stepped on the last arrow and used the bars to vault to the top of the game. The game was singing out praise and the crowd went wild! Except Yami and Bakura who were to dumbstruck to speak. 'Seto' entered his name into the game (KAI, if you read the manga you know he uses this name for record purposes in the games, and if you didn't you do now) and stepped down onto the floor giving out autographs.  
%O.O%  
-O.O-  
=O.O=, was the hikaris reply "Wassup guys?" said Seto striding over. All three of them grabbed him. "WE NEED TO TALK, NOW", they yelled as he was dragged away.  
  
################  
  
Well that's it you guys, three days for update, as I promised last time please read and review, hope you like it. If any of you wants to know what songs Seto picked, it was a MEGAMIX, containing rhythm and police, trip machine (jungle mix) and Afronova (primeval). The song anzu did is actually a song the lyrics in large type were the actual lyrics. If you guys did not notice I am obsessed with DDR, its fun. Anzu has no right to ruin that. Oh yeah and also, bet you didn't guess Seto would be getting a yami didja, it all fits though; I think I did a good job. Read and review please, thank you. 


	3. Kaiba

Dear Ra! I'm throwing out this stuff faster then I thought...my hands hurt, oh well, we all have to make sacrifices. I caught my mom reading this.... she looks at me weird.  
  
Warnings: All the same warnings apply.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask people, FAN fiction, not creator fiction.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
() %Yami to Yugi% -Ryou to Bakura- =Marik to Malik= $Seto to Kaiba$ (Shuicci to Youko)  
  
"What?" 'Seto' looked innocent enough, but looking innocent was only a trifle, Bakura could pull that move also, it fooled the mortals easily. But Yami was no mortal of course. "What the hell are you on Kaiba...is it speed?", Marik questioned. Normally, mortals cannot pull moves like that without proper training, and frankly a medallist would be jealous. "That's my name, don't were it out", was all 'Seto' had to say in his defense. Now Yami knew there was something wrong, due to two reasons. One of course, was the display of athleticism, Seto was a petty good athlete, but HELL, that was insane, and b. Seto would NEVER, EVER, say "that's my name, don't were it out". He had loosened up a little since battle city...but now he looked less then sane. "Spill it Kaiba", what's wrong with you, was work a little to hard...", Yami began, thinking logically. "Didja snap?", was Bakura articulate finish to Yami's previously started question. "I am perfectly fine Tomb robber, I just needed a little excitement, and after all, all imprisonment and no play makes Kaiba a restless spirit". The words hung in the air for a small while, then, as if finally grasping them, Yami blanched and started to pelt Kaiba with questions. Kaiba, who was now smirking said one last thing, he had enough fun, for now. "I'll see you all later" With that last statement his eyes clouded over and he passed out. "Well nothing to do now except drag his sorry hide to an empty room and wait for him to wake up", Bakura said helpfully. They had a lot of explaining to do when Seto woke up. }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
Yusuke was kicking total ass in the fighting game, and loving it. Hiei looked as if the game was an evil monster trying to kill him, and Kurama looked on with a bemused expression.  
(Can I try?)  
(No.)  
(When Yusukes done?)  
(No.)  
(Why?)  
(Because you would blow it up)  
(Would not)  
(And how could I be so sure?)  
(Cause I wont)  
(Is it me, or are your arguments getting weaker)  
(I wouldn't be noticed)  
(Sure)  
(Really?)  
(No.)  
(You suck) &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Seto found himself in one of his staff rooms sprawled on the floor. His first few conscious thoughts were 'Ahh, the first few seconds before I remember why I'm here' He though he heard laughing. 'Who's there?' 'Nothing... must have just been my imagination' He waited for about ten more seconds for his memory of the last hour to come back to him...he couldn't remember anything...he felt as if he did something. This was weird, he only felt like this once before. He had gotten roaring drunk after a bored meeting and Mokuba had to lock him in his office, when he had sobered up enough to question why he was lying on the office shag with his trench coat tied around his head and war paint all over him, he remembered he could not remember anything. (A look at the security tapes told him he really needed to monitor how much alcohol he drinks at a time) He DID remember that he had taken a small drink from his special flask, certainly not enough to make him blackout though. "Finally, your awake", commented Bakura. "Why do I feel as if I was just drug up four fights of stairs?" Seto questioned. "Cause you were" "Oh""You do know there is a staff elevator, right?" "Yep" "Let me rephrase this, exactly WHY was I drug up said flights off stairs?" "That's the hard part", said Yami, who had just walked into the room. Seto did NOT like the way everyone was looking at him, like he had some kind of desease or something. "It's not exactly like its harmful", said Ryou picking up on the vibes and taking over. Oh this was not good, it sounded like they were going to break some horribly bad news to him, maybe that bumper sticker he read this morning was right, Ignorance was bliss. Marik, Bakura, and Yami had now gotten into a huddle on the other side of the room, every once and awhile they would look at him and then continue talking. Seto did not quite have the coordination to walk over there, all he could do was listen to see if some words drifted his way. In that huddle the yamis were having a small debate. "I say we let him find out on his own", said Bakura. Explaining things like this was really not his forte. "Oh Ra, don't make him do that, it took Yugi MONTHS to figure me out", said Yami with exasperation.  
%HEY%  
%It IS true Yugi%  
%Well it wasn't exactly a thing that I could just guess at%  
%Meh% "Seto's smart enough he'll figure it out sooner or later", Marik said. "It was your fault in the first place, leaving your millennium item where he could see it", Bakura whispered fervently. "Can't take that chance", said Yami. He was replying to Mariks statement. "Oh, I could just see how that would go,'hey Seto, guess what, you've got a permanent timeshare with an ancient Egypt spirit! Isn't that blood freaking brilliant!' said Bakura. "I thought you would be happy to scare the shit out of him Bakura", said Marik. "Well how are we supposed to tell him he has a yami?" Seto was in deep thought he had only heard a few words, yami, seto, permanent, timeshare, spirit and item. Seto tried to rollover onto his stomach to get up; when he was about half way something in his pocket stabbed him in the leg. He rolled back onto his back and found the thing that had stabbed him. The millennium rod, then it hit him. It all made sense to him now. 'Oh god' he thought. This could not be happening to him, he was perfectly sane, unlike those psychos on the other side of the room. Yami and Bakura had gotten into a fistfight, with Marik acting as the almighty Ref. "If you two are quite done..." Seto began. Yami looked up from where he was making Bakura get acquainted with the shag carpet" "So I now have a...yami?" 'Maybe...I just misheard them, or I could have misinterpreted what they were saying' he thought, scrabbling desperately for some logic. "I told you he would figure it out," said Bakura smugly. "I have heard these things live in your head?" Seto said slowly. All of the yamis glared at him, they really didn't like to be called things, they were not a brain tumor or a mental condition after all. They were accused of having metal conditions, but that was different. Malik, who was enjoying the CEOs look of stupidity, took over. "That sums it all up", he said with a grin. "I mean look at my Yami, he's harmless now" "The various small animals and Isis's last house would beg to differ", Yami said. "So I'm not crazy?" "No Seto you are not crazy, there is evidence " Yami said as he pointed to Yugi and Bakura, they spiritually waved and went back to playing a word game. "Bacon", Bakura said. "Nuclear weapon", was Yugi's counter. "Nectar" "ribs""Street light" "Tree" "everclear" "Robots" "shark" "Key" "Yo-Yo" (1) it went on like that. Seto was slightly weirded out by that. "Well, any questions?" Yami asked, as if he was teaching a class. "Yes, what exactly did the yami thing do when I was out?" Seto asked. He wanted to see what kind of damage this thing had caused. "Well, he put a new record on the DDR thing, drank all the stuff out of your flask, and pushed Anzu", Malik said, ticking the events off on his fingers. "He really didn't do anything wrong", said Ryou. "Cookies" "Stop sign" That was a relief to Seto; he was worried damage was done to his beloved arcade. "Does my yami-thing have a name?" Seto did not really care for calling whatever the hell his name was yami-thing. Seto also did not care for is that there was a thing living in his head, but if it was to live in his head he should at least know its name. He decided to try it.  
$...$  
$Names Kaiba, good to meetcha$  
$Bit mind tied are ya? $  
$Yes$  
$Why? $  
$I am not really comfortable with talking to a voice in my head$  
$Oh is THAT all, I'll just come out there$  
$...$  
$I'll take that as a yes$ With that, Kaiba separated into an astral form. "Not even a hello? I'm crushed", Kaiba pouted.  
  
WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM  
  
Well that is it for me today everyone; hope you like it I know I did. Please read and review. (1) Yugi and Ryou were playing a word game, the first person says a word and the other has to say a word begging with the last letter of the last word. They have to be Nouns. The person who can't think of another word looses. Or at least I think that is how it is played. Three day maximum in writing once again. Review Review all of you.... Ok I have been up WAY to long. G'night, or..as I look at the clock..morning. 


	4. Hell seeds grow quickly!

Again, hello...this is the fourth chapter in the saga of School DAZE. WOOT! I really like this story! To the five people who reviewed, thank you for your comments. Silverfang0000- you get the first reviewer award because you were the first one to review. I am overjoyed. =T.T=  
  
Although I am pissed about something, says that my second chapter is 662 words and I know damn well that it is over 2000. Oh well. You all know that it is more and that is what counts.  
  
Warnings: All the same people  
  
I have another small story to tell you all, it happened just today in fact. I was at a mall with my mom, we had went our separate ways and I had found the arcade, needless to say I was overjoyed when I found a DDR machine. Some girl was already on it and doing well, so I ask her "When you finish may I challenge you?" I wanted to play verses mode with her so that is why I asked. I also asked politely and everything, I can have a very sweet voice when I need it. Think Bakura acting like Ryou and that was me. So she turns around and I can already see that we were going to have a verbal disagreement. I was ready though when she came around with the first jab and I quote "I'm not done and you probably like suck anyways, so buzz off". I could tell now, just by her saying like that she was a bitchy prep cheerleading snob, I really don't like that kind of person, so I decided to pull a Yami and mess with her head. Normally I am more of a passive aggressive person I start out like that, so I said "Wow, I can't believe you got a B with such an impediment I am very impressed, you are a great person to overcome it, though it does still show" I said cheerfully. She was PISSED, just how I liked it, I got under her skin and now I would burrow deeper. "F7%#! Was her great counter, this was going to be fun. "Oh welly well then look at the pot who's calling the kettle black", I had graduated to a mocking tone. It had just the effect I wanted, she got even angrier and said something that she would regret, she had commented on the shirt. I had a shirt on that said Anime Freak, I loved this shirt, and it was my favorite for obvious reasons. "You like that anime stuff, I though that was for retarded japs" she said with a sneer. Oh, this was gold, this was playing out great, and then I came back with something that seemed natural. Much like Bakura dropping his façade I twisted my face into a passable Bakura impression and said with a controlled, sinister, yet well entertained voice "Well then Princess why don't we play a little game hmm if you think you are so good why don't we see". I paced around her now, scrutinizing. I even threw in a dark chuckle was beautiful. She was stupid AND full of herself. I laid down the rules, "Ok then, we do double mode, one song each, standard mode, the winner gets the privilege of winning, you go first", I said the last part cheerfully again, as if extending a courtesy to a friend. This tactic had a great triple effect with this girl, the first thing was that she was thrown off by my sudden cheerful kindness, two was that I could see what I was up against, and C was that I could play mind games while I did it. She picked a generic song and stepped up on the dance pad. I sat down calmly on a chair a few feet away. While she danced I said nothing, that seemed to psyche her out more then if I had jeered at her, for she missed a few steps, she did do well though and I knew that this was going to be somewhat of a challenge. I even applauded as she stepped off. I then stood up and calmly walked to the dance pad, ignoring the look that she was giving me. I scanned the song titles and picked one that seemed VERY appropriate. You guessed it Rhythm and Police, I moved the difficulty up to heavy, she had something to say about that. "I thought you said standard mode", she said, quite meanly. "Oh yes, well, I suppose I did", then I pushed the start button, I was great if I do say so myself. By the time I was half way through the song some a small crowd had gathered, about six people or so. I finished, checked my score and it was an A, she got a B due to the few steps that she had missed. The small crowd clapped! I couldn't believe it. I was a moment of glory I wouldn't so easily forget. I struck a pose. She stormed to the other side of the arcade I followed, "Your still a F%&$#", she said. This was the coupe de-grace, I looked around no one was in that part of the arcade, I broke out into an evil laugh, a great one that went from a chuckle to a sort of shriek. Then I started cursing her out in Japanese, saying something to the effect of OI, bitchy old woman, you lost HAHAHA. She was a scared I could see it, I then chose that moment to leave. I meet up with my mom and we left. I swear to Ra this whole story was true. It was THE most beautiful thing that has EVER happened to me! I'm STILL reveling in the glory.  
  
Well on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh if I did I would have my own DDR machine. (I am currently on my fourth can of Mountain dew live wire as I write this) %Yami to Yugi% -Bakura to Ryou- =Marik to Malik= (Youko to Shuicci) $Seto to Kaiba$  
  
ON WITH THE REAL STORY!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Apparently a transparent clone of himself appearing right in front of him was a little to much for poor Seto's brain, because he had passed out yet again. "Yo, is this guy anemic or something?" Kaiba asked. "Can't say that he is" replied Yami. "HOLY RA, its eleven Yugi is going to kill me!" Yami screeched, and left to get home before Yugi woke up in his soul room, if he did there would be hell to pay. "Haha, Stupid Pharaoh scared of his hikari!" Bakura taunted. He then winced as Ryou woke up from his soul room and started yelling at him to get home or no steak. Bakura, who was quite fond of steak got up and bolted out of the arcade too. Malik, Marik, Kaiba, and a currently unconscious Seto were all that was left. Malik then smacked himself in the head and screamed "Isis is going to KILL ME". Malik had a curfew, at ten, it was eleven, he was dead, these were the facts. Needless to say, Malik was now missing from the room. "Well I'm bored", stated Kaiba, "Time to sleep", he said, and disappeared from view.  
  
T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were currently in their hotel sweet living room discussing the last few days. "Well I didn't sense anything weird", Yusuke said. "That is because you have the sense of a rock, do you not remember?" said Kurama. He then promptly slapped a hand around his mouth. "Sorry Yusuke, anyway, I didn't sense anything weird either, the weirdest thing were our partners for the Heath class project that starts tomorrow afternoon", Kurama pointed out, he felt as if Yusuke was going to skip out on the written part of the assignment. "Well it's the only lead we have for now" said Yusuke despondently; he had also succeeded in changing the subject. They found Hiei in front of the T.V. watching someone being operated on, while stealing from the minibar. Hiei was weird.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All was quiet in the Mouto house, it was currently 6:59 you could have heard a pin drop. The alarm clock in Yugi Mouto's room struck 7:00 and began blaring and alarm. An arm shot out from under the covers and Mr. Clock meet Mr. Wall with a FWAM. A THUMP could be heard as Yugi Mouto rolled out of bed and on to the floor. More thumps as he made his way down stair for breakfast, this is a conversation between Yugi and Yami at this time...subtitles will be provided.  
%Uh...% [Good morning Yami!]  
% =$#!" %[Good morning to you also Yugi]  
% &$#! % [Have a good day at school Yugi]  
% Unnnnn % [I will Yami, thank you]  
% $#!&) SLEEP!$#!) % [I'm going back to sleep now]  
% Ugh % [Have a nice sleep Yami] This was what was called Pre-awake dialect, a language all Yugi and Yami's own, they were both NOT morning people and an intelligent thing could not be brought out of them until at least 8:00. Yes Yami was swearing he is a potentially violent not morning person -!!! (TIME JUMP)  
The last day before the weekend had to be the most evil day of the week, teachers still insisted that they had to teach; yet they never really taught anything anyway. It was a form of evil that even Bakura (when he had to deal with it) hated. It was last period once again, the student all had duffel bags with them they were so ready to leave even the smart ones were constantly looking at the clock instead of wholly listening to the teacher, who was lecturing about how everyone must finish their two page essays. The student were pairing up to go to the others houses, Yusuke and the others were glad that their partners had agreed to have them at their houses. How would you explain that you were currently living in a hotel? With five minutes to go the teacher droned on and on the whole class felt a sense of Dejavu. Finally with one minute to go the teacher said that the class could talk freely. ( This always happens to my class...damn teachers think their god --) Yusuke was currently counting the spots on the wall from pencils being thrown up to stick in the ceiling. Yugi was currently holding a conversation with Yami on the reason why Seto was not there today, Seto was not there because he did not come to school until he saw fit. Hiei was watching Malik whip pencils into the ceiling. Bakura was currently having a rousing time whipping things at Anzu who was talking with anyone and anything within close proximity to her being. Most of the less sentient things had died and the ones who could move, did. The clock refused to move its minute hand that one more moment, it just kept at 2:29. Until Yami lost his temper that is, he then threw a paperweight at the clock and proclaimed it his divine justice to banish the evil clock from this world. The clock fell off the wall and smashed the teacher in the temple, rendering him unconscious. "The clock is with us no more! And the teacher might be going that way also! I proclaim two birds with one stone!" said Yami. "Uhhh...he's not moving" said Yusuke slowly. "You care about this...Why?" stated Yami. "You're right, I don't" "MY CLASSMATES, YOU ARE FREE!!" Yami screamed dramatically. The class did not need telling twice, they got up and cheered while storming to the doorway of freedom.  
  
"FREE! FREE!" Malik screeched as he ran down the hallway, Malik got into things to much. 'Is it my imagination or is Yugi pointier?' Yusuke thought to himself, 'Maybe he just applied new hair gel'. Yusuke was the self appointed GOD of hair gel, he applied it every twelve hours and not a second more. Yugi suddenly began talking Yusuke's ear off again. "Come on Yusuke you got to come to my house for the project!" said Yugi. "Stupid teacher", said Yusuke as he kicked the prone teacher. 'Yugi' took the opportunity in a wave of kicking people to kick Anzu, just because. "Yo, Yugi, why did you just kick that girl?", asked Yusuke he really didn't see Yugi as the violent type. "She is a bitch that deserves every moment of pain and torment that comes her way," said Yugi brightly. "O-Kay then" o.0  
  
"Ok Yusuke, this is my house!", said Yugi proudly. "THIS is your house?" "YEP!" "You live in a game shop?" asked Yusuke. "Yep, my family owns the place, so I always get the most popular games first!", said Yugi happily. Yami was telling Yugi to bait Yusuke into a game...Yami needed his fix. Yugi let Yusuke in and Yusuke took to the job of inspecting the house. Yusuke of course did not come from the richest of families so..."THERE A SECOND FLOOR!!!" Yusuke said, then raced upstairs to snoop.  
  
#%#%####%%%#%#%#%#%##%#%#%%#%##%%  
  
"Ok were here", said Malik. He had taken back alleyway after back alleyway to get to a not very secluded house on a main street. Hiei had a small questioning look. "I'm paranoid and I have every right to be", was Malik's explanation to more peculiar behavior. "Excuse me while I find a container for my joy" "Malik", who's your friend", said a voice from a shadowy hallway inside the house. "He's my health partner, were doing an assignment, DON'T HURT ME!!!" The hallway suddenly and visibly brightened, Isis had a huge and welcoming smile on her face. "Hello, would you like to come into our humble abode? I didn't quite catch your name, Hiei, oh that's a nice name would you like something to drink..." said Isis as she lead a very confused Hiei into the kitchen.  
=If that wasn't dodging a silver bullet I don't know what was=  
=You said it Yami=   
  
"This is my house," said Ryou cheerfully as he led Kurama up a small sidewalk. "It's really an apartment but it is big, and my dad goes on really long trips, so there will be even more room!" Kurama had a small question, "Um...is it legal for a kid to live in an apartment without any adult supervision?" "I don't know, by the cops hadn't said anything yet"  
-COPS, WHERE? I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING, I PLEAD THE FIFTH, THIS IS HARASSMENT, DO YOU HAVE A SERCH WARRANT? -  
-Bakura there are no cops, your safe, calm yourself down-  
-Ryou you know I don't like that word-  
-Well maybe if you stopped doing things to earn the cops attention then you wouldn't be so jumpy-  
-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that's a funny one Ryou- While this conversation was going on Shuicci and Youko had one of their own.  
(Hey)  
(What?)  
(He's got flowers)  
(Yes Youko, I can see that)  
(They are pretty)  
(Thank you captain obvious)  
  
Kurama walked into the now open door, there were plants everywhere. This was going to be fun...  
  
Seto had by now got off the shag carpet, after all, he had a business to run he couldn't just stop because of a mental problem with a voice box. He was just finishing up another customer meeting, the day had gone well, and he had made money and enemies, just how he liked it. "Now I am going to need your signature, a check, your first born son and any other pets you may have, another signature, and you're done! Now get the hell out of my office, cheerio! Seto watched happily as another pigeon was carted out by bodyguards, once was alone however...  
  
$Why did I just say that? $  
$...$  
$I know your there$  
$No I'm not$  
$I'll admit myself to a psychiatric ward, and have you taken away with some pills and therapy, just watch me$  
$EEP$ }P IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
ALL DONE! Woo that was a big one, but its finished. Read and review people, I'll give out awards every chapter to someone or many if I see fit so just do it!!! 


	5. Breakfast items can be deadly!

Ok! This is my fifth chapter already, I cannot believe it! Thank you so much to all who reviewed! Eleven! Your input means so much to me! Artemis, your reviews have gotten progressively better, don't think I haven't noticed. Dark-Angel302, the reason that I update so very regularly is because I have no social life whatsoever! YAY and to answer questions, I have to say a small thing.  
Now, just all of you imagine a school full of out of the news loop yokels, now imagine yourself in this school, no one likes anime, they all hate it and they hate you, they only don't beat you up because your 5'11. But, they do take idiotic pleasure into trying to hurt you mentally.  
This is one of those stories; now, what happened was that I was on a trip, a school trip. Now we were at an arcade, it was a week until the end of school so the teachers were going easy on us on this trip. I was on a racing game and doing well, then this little dick comes up from behind and starts distracting me. Now this particular dick was one that I have had to deal with all year, and frankly, I was fed up. When he stated to poke me in the ribs with a sharpened pencil and pinch my face I made my decision. These were my exact inner thoughts... 'I really shouldn't...it is the last week of school..They won't expel me...WHAT WOULD BAKURA DO?' Then he covered my eyes with his hands, I bit them, HARD. He then screamed "SHE BIT ME!!!" luckily the arcade was very crowded. And then I felt better, RA STRICK ME DOWN IF I LIE!!!  
  
Warnings: All the same, this chapter was written while high on caffeine at exactly 1:59 am. %Yami to Yugi% -Ryou to Bakura- =Marik to Malik= $Seto to Kaiba$ (Youko to Shuicci) Random quote: Everything is funnier with the word FUCK in it.  
  
All right, now to go on with the story!  
  
It was morning in the Kaiba house; Seto was woken with a scream and a FWAM. Seto grumbled and rolled out of bed, he looked outside of his room. Mokuba had a bucket of Crisco and was rubbing his feet in it; he then got up and pushed off the far wall of the long hallway, the long hardwood hallway. Mokuba was attempting the extreme hallway slide. YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!WOAH...FWAM. Yes, it was now evident that Mokuba had found the stashed coco puffs. Seto was in for a long day.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&JUMP!!!&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was now ten o clock and Yami was now officially bored in his soul room. He had waited a good thirty minutes after he woke up for Yugi to do the same. Yugi was dead asleep, Yami could have probably been screaming his head off and Yugi STILL wouldn't have woken up. He did the most obvious thing that came to him at that moment; he took over and made his way downstairs. Yusuke was already at the table munching on Pop-tarts and coffee, a balanced breakfast in his opinion. Yami had just remembered the fact that a person he really didn't even know was now temporarily living in HIS house. It really wasn't his house, but he liked to think so. "Morning Yugi, want some coffee?" said Yusuke. Yami had recently looked up, or rather scanned Yugi's mind, for the meaning of the word coffee. He knew now that it was a beverage; he decided to try it, along with some lucky charms. Yugi was lucky; he got to have treats like this all the time.  
  
'When I was a boy, all the sweet things we had to eat were fruit, and we had to finish our fruit before we got wine....now they've got those stupid laws and such, underage my ass.... IM 3000 YEARS OLDER THEN THEIR GRAMA'S BY DAMNIT!', Yami thought. While this inner monologue was going on Yami was just sitting there staring into space. Yusuke had been expecting an answer from Yugi for about three minutes now, them again Yugi was having lucky charms. 'Maybe that thing about the crazies always eating lucky charms wasn't that far off'. Yusuke thought with a small smirk to himself. "Yo, Yugi, you want some coffee or what?", asked Yusuke. 'Yugi' snapped out of his stupor. "Sure, what the hell" He took the cup and smelt the hot drink, it smelled a bit bitter, but Yami was always one to try things once. He decided to down the whole thing and he did so. It was bitter, but there was some sweetening substance in it, all together it was a good enough drink.  
  
Yami started to ask Yusuke what people thought about this drink to make it popular, but then a strange sensation came over him. Slowly, but growing in speed the sensation got stronger, Yami now felt that if he didn't move he would explode. He started to fidget in his seat. In Yusuke's point of view it looked as if Yugi had never had coffee before, he was partially right. Yami now got out of his seat and started pacing, he felt like he had to do something, ANYTHING to relieve the strange sensation of pressure, fidgeting had helped a little, pacing more so, but it wasn't enough. He felt all his inhabitations slowly melt away, what then looked illegal now looked like fun! Yusuke now was confirming his last observation, it WAS Yugi's first cup of coffee, and, by the looks of things, Yugi did not take caffeine well. 'Does he look taller?', Yusuke thought, Yugi was quite a midget, this kid would welcome a growth spurt. Yami couldn't take it much more, he felt like he was caged. He grabbed his backpack and sprinted out the door. Yusuke followed him, he wouldn't want this kid to get hurt because of him, and in the state Yugi was currently in everything would be dangerous!  
  
Yami raced down the street, planning as he went. He didn't know what to do; everything was so open to him now! Who needed that little thing called logic anyway? A conscience, bah, he didn't need that now! Or was that conscience Yugi? He could never really tell. His frenzied thoughts finally settled enough to realize that this would be more fun with Marik and Bakura, even Malik, but if Yugi wasn't a morning person then Malik was the KING of not morning persons, that kid slept till twelve or later, if Isis didn't get his ass out of bed. He went to Bakura's house first, since it was closer. He ringed the doorbell, then, finding the sound amusing, kept ringing it. On the other side of the door he heard a grumbling that he knew to be Bakura's. "Hey Bakura!!, wanna cause some chaos?" Yami yelled. "Bakura opened the door swiftly, "Don't need to ask me twice, lets go get Marik", Bakura ran out the door and down the street with Yami closely following. Kurama came out of the apartment and looked around. "I know you're here Yusuke, I can smell you, got anymore of those pop-tarts left?" "No Youko, I don't, now I need to talk to Kurama" Kurama looked sulky for a few seconds and then his eyes glazed over and Kurama fell to the ground snoring. Apparently Kurama was still asleep, he had every reason to be, he was up till twelve thirty playing scrabble and eating popcorn with Ryou, and secretly trying to stop Youko from playing with all the pretty plants. "Yo, Kurama, wake up!" "Hun...what...NO YOUKO NO ROSES!!", yelled Kurama, springing up. He then looked embarrassed as he found himself outside and Yusuke looking at him weirdly.  
  
"You know our partners for that stupid health project?", Yusuke asked. "Yes...and?" said Kurama, trying to get to the point, the roses on the porch were getting pointier. "Well, did you see anything weird about them?" "Um...Ryou was quiet and quite normal...but now that I think of it..Ryou did have a quirk or two. He kept changing the TV to the discovery channel and laughing like a maniac..."said Kurama. "Was it those shark attacks? Because I can see what he's talking about" said Yusuke with another smirk. "No, it was Egypt week, then he would look up suddenly and then look around frantically and finally change it back to what he was watching earlier. Then we played scrabble and that went pretty normal, until we were about halfway through the game. Then he started to cheat, I never thought of Ryou to break any rules, and also the whole category of his words changed, beforehand he had normal words like Sock, Tree, and computer, now he had things like Pharaoh, ring, thief, kill, maim, torture, disembowel and plagues!" explained Kurama.  
  
"Is that all you saw?", asked Yusuke. "Maybe this kid just has issues" "There was one more thing, in the middle of the night I heard Ryou talking in his sleep and walking down a hallway, he kind of looked awake but I could see that he was half asleep", said Kurama "He was mumbling to himself, he said something like 'Stupid hikari, won't let me eat steak at twelve, won't even let me....have to drag stupid...dead weight...if I want steak I'll have some damn steak'. That's all I caught.", finished Kurama. It seemed as if they had something to go on after all.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"So Pharaoh...why the sudden change in demeanor? Did the doctors finally put Yugi on those pills?" said Bakura as they ran the gauntlet to Marik and Maliks house. "No...I HAD COFFEE!!!" Yami then giggled in a way that made Bakura really question the Pharaohs waning sanity.  
  
When they were almost at Marik and Malik's hose they heard yelling, both of then were sane enough to know that screaming at that particular house meant a really really good thing, such as someone being tortured, or a really really bad thing, such as Isis finally snapping and sending Malik (Marik in tow) to the nuthouse, which would be really bad, Marik still owed Bakura five bucks. They sped up, wanting to know if it was the former or the latter.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
Malik had indeed rolled his ass out of bed before twelve due to Isis's nagging, he looked around the house for Hiei, not finding him, he went outside to get some fresh air and eat a toaster strudel. He found Hiei; he was sleeping, in a goddamn tree. Now that on itself wasn't too weird to Malik's warped mind, he had found himself treed several times for various reasons, but anytime he was treed, he was to scared to sleep. He looked at the toaster strudel in his hand, then back to Hiei, then again at the toaster strudel, and back to Hiei. This was his inner workings at this time...  
  
'Hmm...should I?'  
=Never fear for your yami is here, what's up? =  
=Well I was contemplating whether I should throw this toaster strudel at Hiei. =  
=...Do it=  
=You sure? =  
=I have not ever been surer about anything ever=  
=Righto= Malik then whipped the toaster strudel at Hiei's head...well he was always a good shot; it hit him square in the noggin. Hiei woke up and started sputtering over the slightly warm toaster strudel crap all over him. These upset manovers were just enough to tip Hiei's weight enough for him to fall out of the ten-foot tree. Malik (along with Marik in his soul room) were laughing hard when the toaster strudel hit him, but at these turn of events they were both hysterical. Until they caught sight of Hiei's look that is, with that realization that Hiei WAS going to hurt him Malik screamed a few choice words, "NOT THE FACE!!!" and took off.  
  
Yami and Bakura had gotten there a few moments later, Hiei had Malik pinned to a tree with throwing stars and he was pacing around him. "Oi oi oi, what's going on here my good chaps? Now Hiei, I know you know better, you must have seen Isis in both her mood settings, now if you wanted to incur her wrath mode, as I have fondly dubbed it, then continue trying to kill Malik. I am not going to scrape your remains off the walls and floor when she's done", said Yami condescendingly. Hiei knew the whacked out Yugi was right, but he didn't have to like it, he went to go tell Yusuke about the weird things he had found out by prying in Malik's mind. "Where's he going?" asked Bakura as if nothing happened. "He's probably going to sulk, my speeches tend to do that" said Yami proudly, yet stupidly. "Why are you guys here? And Yami, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Malik, unpinning himself and brushing off. Yami was holding his head, like he had a MAJOR headache, it was about the right time, Yami's caffeine high was coming to an end, and with that end his inner conscience (Yugi) was returning.  
  
% YAMI WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!!!?%  
%Yugi...don't yell...headache%  
%I'LL YELL WHEN I WANT, YOU ARE GOING IN YOUR SOULROOM NOW!!! I HAVE ONLY BEEN LOCKED IN MINE WITH YOU INNERLY GIGGLING LIKE AN IDIOT FOR THE PAST HOUR!!!%  
%But, Yugi I am not done, I still want to have fun%  
%Oh yes you are Yami, now get yourself in your soul room now%  
%But I don't want to%  
% What? %  
%No%  
%Yami, I'm sorry, but that is not an option% With that statement, on the outside, Yugi's hand raised up slowly, "Yami had enough time to say "Bye guys" before Yugi brought his hand down on the crook of his neck and squeezed. Yami's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground. Yugi then jumped up and said cheerfully "Bakura, Marik, before I teach Ryou and Isis that move you better get in your respective houses and let your respective hikairis take over, buh bye then" Yugi waved. Yugi could really be forceful when he wanted. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
WOOT, all done!!! Hope you all like this new one, once again, update date is in three days. Mr. Laziness almost got me again, but I fended it off and got this chapter to you barely on time. Now remember, reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I like to write... 


	6. Party

The sixth chapter everyone, I never believed I would get this far, but with your support I believed it to be possible and low it has come, and it is good. THANKS; to all who reviewed, you don't know how much I appreciate your feedback, no flames, even better! Well now I must once again run the gauntlet.  
  
Warnings: SAME  
  
Disclaimer: Now I just can't go going around bending the very fabric of time and space by saying these two shows are mine can I, that would be unlawful. Aww...screw it, I just don't want the cops to come to my house and take me away, THEN I COULDN'T UPDATE!!!!  
  
Random quote of the chapter: Spiritual people inspire me, religious people frighten me. %Yugi to Yami% -Bakura to Ryou- =Marik to Malik= (Youko to Shuicci) $Seto to Kaiba$  
  
----  
  
Seto had a good day today, he had caught Mokuba and caged him until the sugar wore off enough for him to rationally think, made and spent millions of dollars, fired three people, hired someone to only fire them again a few hours later, and Kaiba was SILENT the whole time...that was somehow not right. Seto had learned a few things in the short time he has already spent with the mental problem, as he had 'fondly' dubbed him. Silence was BAD! It meant he was planning something, he had heard this silence once before, when he was just hearing Mokuba slide down the hallway on his sugar high. He had suspicions that Kaiba had tipped Mokuba off to where the sugar lay hidden. Seto could now hear, if he concentrated, a slight snoring, that meant the mental problem was asleep, and that meant to take advantage of it and get some serious work done. Seto once again concentrated on his project fully.  
  
But Seto WAS right, Kaiba WAS planning something, and even though he acted laid back and quite dumb, the truth was that Kaiba, when he wanted to be, was a conniving little bastard, and as conniving little bastards go, Kaiba was SMART. Seto hadn't quite calculated that little quirk. Kaiba had stayed quiet all day, but he sure as hell wasn't sleeping, oh yes, he would make snoring sounds every once and awhile to throw Seto off, but he had more important things to do then sleep, oh yes, yes he did. Today he had occupied his time by rooting around in Seto's noggin, finding out meaning to things and getting familiar with the technology thingies. After he had finished getting a grasp on a more modern lifestyle, he went on to things that could be fun. A sure fire project would be the thing called a party, apparently in this party, there are a few staple things, after that Kaiba found that he could get creative, he planned to do a lot of that. The few staple things a party needed were guests, food, entertainment, and something fun to do, a good place to put all of this was also required. Again after these things were established, get creative. 'Hmm...well I guess I'll invite the people Seto knows most, who can we both tolerate...ok I've got it. Now, this party will also need food, Seto has defined party food as anything sugary, salty, fatty, gooey, and all around good, that's a bit vague, gonna have to look into that. Entertainment...hmmm... the choice of guests I think will be entertainment enough...something fun to do...and a place to have said party, this will be harder. Now what does Seto have that is fun...not much...except...HELLO! This will do nicely! A pool, as in a swimming place! Oooo...this is now officially a plan!' Kaiba connived to himself, making sure to block it off totally from Seto. He'd learned from almost not blocking off the information that he had tipped off that Mokuba kid to the hidden sweated cereal. He wondered how long it would take that Mokuba kid to figure him out...he was betting that after this party, if Mokuba DIDN'T know, then he had to be a complete moron. Kaiba continued to plot and plan in his soul room, if he played his cards right, it would really be a hell of a time.  
  
  
  
Mokuba sat in one of the living rooms playing a racing game on a wall TV...no not a flat screen TV a WALL TV as in it takes up the whole wall. Mokuba had gotten bored with the game and his thoughts wandered, they finally settled on his brother. Seto had been acting weird for the past few days, really weird, one minute he would be acting normally and then he would come out with something totally...maybe the stress was getting to him. Mokuba was especially weirded out by the fact that Seto had basically told him where the delicious coco puffs were hidden. Seto would never have done that if everything was ok. Mokuba decided that he would put Seto on observation.  
  
Hiei found Yusuke and Kurama loitering outside the one called Ryou's porch, he had cleaned most of the toaster strudel off but he was still slightly sticky. He walked up to Yusuke and tapped him on the shoulder, Yusuke once again shot up like a frightened cat. 'He does have the sixth sense of a rock', Hiei thought to himself. "Detective, I've got some news", said Hiei. "Ya do? Good, what's it about?" Yusuke asked. "It is about our partners for the Heath project, I think at least one of them is hiding something, something bizarre. I pried into the one called Malik's mind. I got about as far as three steps into the room of his soul before an entity came out of one of the doors, he said, and I quote "What choo doin' here, get the flying fuck out!". He then blasted me with a foreign mind power and I was thrown forcefully from his mind.  
  
I tried the other two and meet such strong barriers, even if I did get in I would not like to meet the entities behind the barriers" Hiei finished, looking thoughtful. Kurama was now intrigued, "Hiei did you not say that on could not enter the room of his soul unless he was asleep?" "Yes I did say that" "Well was Malik asleep when you did this?" "No he wasn't, he was playing one of those video games, a gory horror one, and laughing like a maniac, now if I'm not mistaken, humans really don't do that, right?" "Only the screwed up ones" said Yusuke. "Well it appears now that we will have to put them on a more closer scrutiny" said Kurama finally.   
  
Yami was sulking in his soul room, that was a dirty last resort Yugi had played, he must have been pissed. Yami would have to be quiet and good for a few hours, then he would start an uneasy conversation, and finally he would ask to take over, the Egypt special was on at three.  
  
Bakura was lucky; Ryou was asleep that whole time, which meant that he wouldn't get in trouble. He didn't want to push how long Ryou was going to sleep though, so he did make his way back to the house. He found that Shuicci person hanging out with what he knew to be the others partners for some school project, he felt immediate scrutiny, he put on his Ryou guise and said an effective hello, the scrutiny left him somewhat. He went inside to go get himself a soda; he was quite attached to the drink, especially orange. Just as he was getting his soda he heard the mortal device that he knew to be the evil ringing devil, but Ryou insisted that it was called a telephone, he also insisted that he was to answer it if he couldn't. 'Aww...what the hell' Bakura thought to himself as he picked up the phone. "Hello, Bakura house Ryou speaking," said Bakura cheerfully; he had once again put on the Ryou guise. "This is SETO, come to my house, bring a bathing suit all will be explained, call your contacts, PARTY!" the last word of this message was said in Egyptian. Bakura didn't need telling twice, he looked down at what Ryou had picked out to wear that day, pool shorts and a t-shirt, he was in business! He grabbed his soda and made his way out the door. He then remembered some more of the message, he put his Ryou guise on for the third time that day. "Hey everyone, if you want to come to a pool party at a friends house go home and grab what you need, it's that mansion on the hill, biggest most expensive one, can't miss it, also tell Yugi and Malik there's a pool party and to meet me at Kaiba's house, they'll know what I mean, cheerio!" 'Ryou' then raced off. "Pool party...at a rich dudes house...HELL YES!!!" yelled Yusuke, he then immediately raced off also. "A pool party would be quite fun" said Kurama and he closed the door to Ryou's apartment to get what he needed. Hiei was left all alone on the porch, he shrugged and went to go get what he needed, a pool party might be fun.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Yusuke practically slammed the door off its hinges as he raced into the game shop. He saw Yugi in the living room watching an Egyptian documentary and laughing like an idiot. HEYYUGIKIABA'SHOUSEPOOLPARYGOTTAGO!!!, said Yusuke swiftly as he raced upstairs to grab his stuff, when he came back down Yugi was fish eyeing him. "Ryou said you'd know what he'd mean, bye!", Yusuke then sprinted out the door. Yami followed him moment after with a huge grin on his face. This was going to be hella fun!  
  
??????????????  
  
Hiei had already gotten his things and was trying to find Malik to inform him about the party, Hiei had to admit; this mortal really knew how to cause some chaos. Malik was currently watching TV. "Hey" "What" "Kaiba's, pool party, go" "K" "Why aren't you going?" "Shut up, the TV's on" "MALIK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" "We should go, like now" "agreed" With that, they both grabbed their things and jumped out the window, rolled, and sprinted away, Hiei at a respectable mortal speed, he didn't want any questions.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
WOOT, SIXTH CHAPTERS DONE!!! YES!!! Read and review everyone. Until next time. Three day date. Buh bye!!! 


	7. Kaiba is a mastermind

Chapter the seventh! This story is getting long and will only be getting longer with the right persuasion. Hint hint...well I've got absolutely nothing to do today and it is raining so I thought that I'd better at least write a new chapter for you all. As Kaiba once said, This thing is really coming together! Ok, just a quick note, my computer sucks and currentlyn has a viris so i cannot update and go on the internet for you guys, but I am a loyal author and I will not give upwithout a fight!!!! I am currently in my room closet at elevn at night typing this in a frenzy on my moms laptop that I'm not supposed to be useing...she will KILL me if she finds out so...I'M TAKING RISKS FOR YOU GUYS!!! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS REVIEW!!! Thank you.  
  
Warnings: Same  
  
Disclaimer: The cops must have no reason to come to my house; I've got things in there...so I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
%Yugi to Yami% -Bakura to Ryou- =Marik to Malik= $Seto to Kaiba$ (Youko to Shuicci)  
  
Kaiba had finished off his grand scheme and was putting the first phase in action, getting the guests to the party. Seto was asleep at his own computer by the time he was ready to launch his plan. That was good for him, no questions that needed answering. He had taken over with a slaphappy grin and had gotten ready to attempt to use the mortal device called a phone. Then he saw that the kid was in the room, he was watching him, Kaiba immediately put on a guise to fool the child, he acted cold and businesslike, that didn't throw the whelp off him for a minute. The kid just kept watching him, he had to get started with phase one soon. He picked up the phone as if he had used it all his life and carefully dialed a number. He had dialed the number to Bakura's house, he hoped he would get Bakura instead of Ryou, but the chances were slim.  
  
The phone rang twice and someone picked up the other line. "Hello, Bakura house, Ryou speaking" Success!!! Bakura couldn't fool him with that imitation of Ryou. The kid was watching, still watching so he decided to code his message. "This is SETO" He emphasized the name, Bakura would catch on. "Come to my house, bring a bathing suit, all will be explained, call your contacts, PARTY" he knew that Bakura would know what he meant by contacts and that Mokuba kid wouldn't. He had to say the last word, but he said it in Egyptian. That stupid kid wouldn't know what he was talking about. He hung up and dialed the next number he would need. It was busy, so while he waited for it to open up he looked if the kid was still there, he was. "Mokuba, could you please leave, this is a very important business call, I can't have you distracting me, go bug the servants, 1 0 0 niner" that little piece of information would get the kid out of his hair for awhile, he had just told him what the combination was to the safe that held some sugary goodness.  
  
The busy music stopped on the phone and a voice came on "Hello, Carl's catering how may I help you?" it was now time to use Seto's immaculate business influence. "Hello, this is Seto Kaiba" That sentence alone sent an uproar on the other end, just like he had wanted. "I'm going to need a large amount of food and I'm going to need it here, within the hour, can you do that?" Kaiba intoned, he sounded just like Seto when he was going to let someone go. "Y-yes Mr. Kaiba of course, here at Carl's we take great pride in our" "Cut the theatrics, I'm ready to give you my order" After Seto had finished with the catering he went on to the music, he called a DJ and left it too Seto's influence to get him there in 30 minutes.  
  
He went outside to check out what this pool thing looked like. He was greatly please to find that it was HUGE, and had all the extras, colored lighting, minibars, diving boards pool toys, AND as the greatest touch, the pool was in the shape of a dollar sign. Who said Seto wasn't a little weird. A quick scan of Seto's mind told him that he had ordered this pool after too many Smirnoff ices. Well, it would more then suit his needs anyway. That Mokuba kid was watching him again, out of a fourth story window like he was in a horror movie. Kaiba's look just dared him to tell anyone anything, with a large and happy scream; he jumped into the pool and crawled up onto a Blue eyes white dragon pool float, to wait for the guests to get here. "PARTY?" yelled Yusuke as he went up to the gate and found two guards. The guards had been told to let only a select list in, this kid was on it. "You may enter", said a guard evenly. Yusuke whooped in joy and continued to run up the grounds to where the pool was located. Yami followed a short time after, he must have been just as, or more excited then Yusuke. He didn't even wait for the guard to let him in, he scaled the gate and jumped off it to land in a sprint, this party was going to be the best EVER.  
  
Bakura followed a short time after, cutting the fence about ten feet from the guards and breaking in, hey, it was what he did. He found to his surprise, a whomfing sound coming from the pool, the DJ had apparently arrived and was busting out some music. He came upon Kaiba floating right in the middle of the pool, a martini in one hand and a microphone in the other. With the three hundred dollar glasses on the bridge of his nose he looked the picture of an eccentric rich party host. Yusuke was currently looking around in pure bliss. Yami was cackling like a moron and the rest of the guests were just arriving. "WASSUP? THIS IS MY PARTY AND I COMMAND YOU ALL TO HAVE A HELL OF A TIME!!!" Kaiba spoke into the microphone; the stereo speakers provided the projection of his voice.  
With that command he jumped off his float and did a back flip into the pool. He the swum over to mingle with the rest of the partygoers. He walked up to Yami and looked at him and then at Kurama, who was the farthest from the pool and looking at it nervously. In that instance a partnership was made, Yami and Kaiba united!, to throw someone into the pool. They nodded once and only once, their prey was oblivious to the pincer maneuver they were setting up. They closed in...Kaiba yelled "NOW" in a signal. Kurama screamed and tried to run, but it was too late, they had boxed him into a corner, he had nowhere to run. Kaiba grabbed him by the legs and Yami under his arms. They carried him kicking and screaming to the edge of the deep end. By now everyone had stopped talking to watch the loud spectacle. "One, two, better not sue", they said together as they threw him in the air over the pool, he landed with a resounding splash. There was a few seconds wait and then he came up, screaming a battle cry, Kurama grabbed both Kaiba and Yami by the legs and whipped them both into the pool, he then repeatedly dunked them both and got out of the pool to got get some shrimp. Yami and Kaiba now resembled drowned rats. %HAHAHAHAHA% %Shut up Yugi% %HAHAHAcantHAHAHA% %Yugi I'm warning you% %BUT IT WAS SO FUNNY! % %Yugi% %Hahahaha! % %That's it! % Yugi then found himself forced to take over, his own hands choking him and pushing him towards the pool edge.  
  
%Maybe we can talk this over? % % Yugi, I'm afraid that's not an option%  
  
Yugi then was pushed into the pool and rapidly dunked. Hiei was eating his own weight in snacks, and Marik was making his way over to Bakura to hit him with a proposition. Marik, from Malik, had one of the best ideas. They were going to start playing a game. Once Bakura heard that, that was the end of it, he started grinning like a maniac, he knew just the game to play too. "Hey..." He looked at the other guests. "Hey Yugi, wanna play a game?" That phrase, spoken at a normal octave reverberated in Yami's mind.  
  
%Oh god%  
  
"HELL YES!!!, WHAT ARE WE PLAYING?" "Chicken" , Bakura then stole the microphone from Kaiba. "ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PLAY CHICKEN, GET IN THE DAMN POOL!!!" Bakura yelled into the Microphone. The crowd cheered and jumped into the pool. They made teams quickly. Marik and Kaiba were up against Yusuke and Hiei first. Yami was the almighty ref for this bout "Now, you all know the rules, no hits below the belt, ready, set, PLAY CHICKEN!!! Marik and Kaiba went in for the offense but Yusuke and Hiei blocked easily, they were testing each other, moving in for small strikes only to move back out again. Then they went in for the real go, the top half fighting and the lower half trading insults. "Fuck bucket" "Weakling". Kaiba and Marik had this game in the bag; they were winning hands down, then something happen that they didn't count on. Seto woke up.  
  
$Unnn...what happened$ $...$ $HEY WHAT AM I DOING IN HERE?$ $Your in my soul room because I am having a party and you would try to stop me, besides your soul room opens up when you want it to, mine opens up when I want it to goodnight Seto$ $You won't get away with this, Mokuba will find you out!$ $Oh...I've taken care of Mokuba$ $....$ $ If you aren't going to call off the party maybe I'll let you out later$ $Hey wai-$  
  
With a click, Seto was cut off and Kaiba felt much better, he would probably learn how to brake out in a few hours, but for now, Kaiba was in control. He had lost the game of Chicken though, so he just contentedly watched as the game of chicken morphed into a fistfight. He decided that he needed to liven things up a bit. One word, Karaoke.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Well, that's it for now people, I hope you enjoy it! Send some funny songs in for everyone to sing! I need lyrics; I'll put a great spin on them! I do already have a request for Eminems will the real slim shady please stand up? So if you could send me that one in a review that would be great. Three day update date set, but if I don't get those songs it will be longer. Goodbye! Read and Review!!! 


	8. The busting

Chapter the eighth, wow, I am so moved. Ok, I'm done. I just am so happy that you guys like this thing, I've been working so hard on it. I even type through injury to get this to you guys. I got chased by hornets and got stung three times on my hand, it is bloated and grotesque. I cannot help but poke it. Eww.  
  
Warnings: There will be alcohol use, karaoke, and cop bustings in this chapter! Along with the same other warnings. Are you guys ok with this? I thought you would be.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these shows, ok, I said it, I just can't have people coming to my house and investigating, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies.  
  
%Yami to Yugi% -Ryou to Bakura- =Marik to Malik= $Seto to Kaiba$ (Youko to Shuicci)  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Kaiba now felt that the party was getting to the point where it needed to be spiced up a bit. Karaoke was the thing; he walked up onto a patio where he could be seen by all the partygoers, microphone in hand, he stood, waiting for them to notice him. "Attention, I will now be holding a karaoke contest, if anyone is brave enough to risk ridicule by your peers, step up, the DJ has a choice list of songs. Kaiba waited expectedly for someone to get up the courage. To at least half the groups surprise (Not anyone with a Yami) Ryou stepped onto the stage cautiously. He took the microphone from Kaiba and taped it a few time to test it. "Mmmhum, testing 1,2,3" The Microphone let out a screechy sound. He walked over to the DJ and whispered to him for a moment, the DJ then looked at him funny, but put on a karaoke version of a CD anyway. Kaiba turned on some air lighting over Ryou; he was now literally in the spotlight. Ryou shifted from foot to foot, the music started, and the ring let out a subtle flash.  
  
Guess who's back, back again  
  
Kura's back, tell a friend  
  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
  
guess who's back...  
  
I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
  
See Ryou no more they want Kura Ryou: I'm chopped liver  
  
Well if you want Bakura, then this is what I'll give ya  
  
A little bit of hell mixed with some hard liquor  
  
Some Dueling will jumpstart my heart quicker  
  
Then a shock when I get stopped at the Tourney 'ya By the Ref when I'm not cooperating  
  
When I'm rocking the table while the other contemplating "Hey"  
  
You waited this long to stop debating  
  
Cuz I'm back, and I'm just stating The obvious  
  
I know you got a job Joey  
  
But your sisters eye problem is complicated  
  
So the FDC won't let me be (Federal dueling committee)  
  
Or let me be me so let me see  
  
They tried to shut me down on Battle city  
  
But it feels so empty without me  
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
Verse 2:  
  
Little hellions, Yamis feeling rebellious Anzu comes along, yellin her alias  
  
They start feeling like this is helpless,  
  
Till someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"  
  
A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution,  
  
Pollutin' the duel craze, a rebel  
  
So let me just revel and bask,  
  
In the fact that I got everyone scared of my tasks  
  
And it's a disaster such a catastrophe  
  
For you to see so damn much of me  
  
Well I'm back (Batman Noise) The center of attention back! Dueling is like crack  
  
It's interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
  
Testing "Attention Please"  
  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
  
Here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free  
  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?  
  
A tisk-it a task-it,  
  
I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this & that shit  
  
Tritan Taylor, you can get your ass kicked  
  
Worse than them little Friendship bastards,  
  
You mortals all scared of me  
  
You don't know me, you're too young  
  
Let go, it's over, nobody listens less you've got somthin' like a gun  
  
Now lets go, just give me the signal  
  
I will be there with a whole list full of new insults  
  
I've been dope, suspenseful with the ring  
  
Ever since Yami turned himself into that thing (Points to the puzzle)  
  
But sometimes man it just seems,  
  
Everybody only wants to discuss me  
  
So this means I'm distrusting,  
  
But its just me I'm just obscene  
  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
  
I am the worst thing since Yami Yugi,  
  
To do the stealing so selfishly  
  
And use it to get myself wealthy (Hey)  
  
There's a concept that works  
  
2 other Yamis emerge  
  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
  
It'll be so empty without me  
  
Bakura struck a pose and waited for the shock to set in the faces in the crowd were mainly like this...  
  
Yami: -- "Show off"  
  
Marik: O-0 "That was sweet"  
  
Kaiba: - "Damn straight, I am a good party host"  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama: O.o "Holy shit, what was that?"  
  
Kaiba then stepped in with a great and suave plan, get the 'normal' people drunk so they don't remember this and report them to the crazy house. "I would like to direct you all to the punch bowl and have a drink" No one questioned it and they all drank. "Yami also had about three glasses earlier and was off in a corner, drunk as a skunk. Now that Kaiba was satisfied with the amount that everyone drank, he could really let this party go, but something was troubling him, he couldn't have done this without Seto, even indirectly he played a roll in his bash, he decide to check up on him.  
  
$ -INCONSIDEARTE BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU!!! YOU FREAKING SON OF A BITCH-$  
$Um...hi...uh, wanna come to the party? $  
$Sure$  
$o.0 WTF$  
$Well, did you ever think to ask me if I wanted to throw a party? I've actually wanted to do this for a long time.$  
$O.O O-kay then$  
$Comon, lets beat the shit out of Bakura, he was just showing off$  
$0.o Brain...not...functioning...does not compute, error error, danger captain Robinson danger! $  
' Did I really scare him that much?'  
$So...$ Poor Kaiba's mind finally wrapped around of Seto actually doing something even remotely fun and slightly dangerous.  
$Yes, yes I would$  
  
Kaiba, with Seto in an astral form walked onto the stage, Kaiba pointed to the DJ who gave the thumbs up and put on another CD. (The DJ was totally weirded out by the fact that there were two identical Seto Kaibas, let alone the fact the one of them was transparent, but hey, he was getting paid for this gig, so why should he care?) Kaiba: TIME TO PLAY THE GAME Seto: Time to play the game Both: Laugh evilly Kaiba: It's all about the game and how you play it Seto: All about control and if you can take it Kaiba: All about your debt and if you can pay it Seto: It's all about pain Kaiba: And who's gonna make it Seto: I am the game you don't want to play me Kaiba: I am control there's no way you can shake me Seto: I am heavy debt and there's no way you can pay me Kaiba: I am the pain Seto: And I know you can't take me! Kaiba: Look over your shoulder Seto: ready to run Kaiba: Like a back ally bitch Seto: From a smoking gun Kaiba: I am the game and I make the rules Seto: So move on out you can die like a fool Kaiba: Try to figure out what my moves gonna be Seto: Come over sucker, come and ask me Kaiba: Don't you forget there a price you will pay Seto& Kaiba: CAUSE I AM THE GAME AND I WANT TO PLAY!!!  
  
Kaiba and Seto grinned identically and got off the stage, that was weird, and if half the crowd wasn't drunk then they would have said that too. "THE CONTEST IS OVER!!!, TIME TO CRANK IT UP!!!" If the music was loud before, aww what the hell, it was LOUD, to put it simply. The doorbell rang, luckily Kaiba was right next to the door or he would have never heard it. He opened the door, "Wassup, here for Seto Kaiba's bashing pool party?" 'These men are dressed funny, who would where all blue like that?' "Excuse me sir, you have been phoned about causing a disturbance, were going to have to take you and your party downtown"  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Yugi was currently in another room sleeping off the rest of a hangover, why he got this hangover was entirely Yami's fault. 'Didn't know the punch was spiked...SURE...and I'm six foot five' Yugi got up and wobbled over to the door to the pool to see what was going on out there, he couldn't hear much because of the music. He took a few steps outside and found handcuffs slapped over his wrists. "What is the meaning of this officer? What did I do wrong?" "Your going downtown for questioning and detainment" "WHAT?"  
  
Before  
Kaiba had let the police in not knowing what they were, but everyone else recalled with crystal clear memory, even Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke who were currently more wasted then barney on the Simpsons sobered up enough to bolt at the first sight of the dudes in blue. Bakura had bolted long before, he had caught sight of the cop car and ran with Malik to make an alibi that he and Malik were studying the whole time at Ryou's house. Kaiba was safe because Seto was rich.  
  
Currently, Mouto house, 8:00 PM  
  
Yugi's mother, Mrs.Mouto, was currently dusting some of Yugi's trophies and thinking about what a perfect son she had, she then heard the phone ring and went over to answer it, humming cheerfully. "Hello, Kame game shop, this is Mrs. Mouto speaking, how may I help you?" "Excuse me Mrs. Mouto, but is Yugi Mouto your son?" "Yes" "Well we've got him in the office downtown, you need to come pick him up" "...Yes, I'll be right there" How could HER son be in JAIL!!! There must be some mistake!  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Yugi Mouto sat in a detaining cell with a blank look on his face; if you looked closely you could see that his face was slightly tinged with anger.  
%YAMI YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!%  
%Yugi, I really didn't know the punch was spiked!%  
%A LIKELY STORY%  
%But Yugi%  
%OK...fine...fine I'll assume that you didn't know the punch was spiked, I'm just glad that my blood alcohol level was below the illegal limit, but, how am I going to explain the fact that I'M IN JAIL! %  
%Well technically...you're not in jail...you're just being detained% Needles to say, Yugi still wasn't very pleased, and that feeling multiplied threefold when he saw the look on his moms face when she stepped into the police station. She waited as the cell door was unlocked and Yugi was let out without a word, she led him to the car and they rode home in complete silence. Yugi took this opportunity to have a little chat with Yami.  
%How am I going to explain this Yami? %  
%I don't know%  
%I have a VERY good idea Yami%  
%...You wouldn't%  
%Oh yes Yami%  
%You wouldn't dare, you know the consequences about that%  
%Oh I think I could get through it%  
%Isn't this a little harsh? %  
%Um...I'm thinking...NO% Yugi was going to tell his mom...about Yami...this will be great fun. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFIE!!! I am soooo evil, I hope you all like it, a predominantly Yu-Gi- Oh chapter next then a lot more Yu Yu Hakusho, they have to sleep off their massive hangovers after all. Three day update date. BUT IF PEOPLE DON"T GET OFF THEIR ASSES AND REVIEW THEN I MIGHT THINK DIFFERENT!!! Cheerio! 


	9. Yugi's mom is nuts

Nine, I have written nine chapters now; I hope you heathens are happy. I've been working my ass off for all of you, I hope you appreciate it. Well, with that said let's get on with the normal proceedings before the chapter.  
  
Warnings: Same, except for the addition of the warning of a psychopathically protective mother, waffles, lord of the rings and massive hangovers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these things that are not mine, because they are other peoples and they own them, not me, who does not own them.  
  
%Yugi to Yami% -Bakura to Ryou- =Marik to Malik= $Seto to Kaiba$ (Youko to Shuicci)  
  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Yugi sat on the couch in the living room while his mom paced about lecturing him about the importance of following neighborhood codes and conducts. He wasn't even listening. (Who ever listens to their parents when they're lecturing?) He was trying to coax Yami into trying to help tell his mom the real truth.  
  
%Come on Yami! It won't be that bad! %  
%Yes it will! She'll send us to the funny farm, and the jackets may have buckles but I certainly don't want to wear them. %  
% She wouldn't do something like that. %  
%You're right%  
%What? %  
%I said you're right; she wouldn't do something like that...SHE'D DO SOMETHING WORSE!!! %  
%Like what? %  
% Yugi, have you ever seen the exorcist? %  
% Yes, but what I want to know is how have YOU seen the exorcist? %  
% ...That isn't important right now, it's the fact that that what's gonna happen to us! % ' Staying up till three on a Sunday does have it's purposes'  
% Were going to get tied to a bed and spit split pea soup? %  
% NO, but they'll perform all kinds of rituals and crap, not like I care, but it's Annoying %  
%...%  
% ...Yugi, I have just gotten the greatest idea EVER! %  
%Oh god here it comes, the time when I get dragged into you're hair- brained scheme... %  
% No, you just have to play the more passive roll of playing along with whatever I come up with %  
% I'm probably going to get forced into doing it anyway right? %  
% Affirmative %  
% Sigh...fine Yami but I should start %  
% See, that wasn't so bad, now we break even %  
% Yami, you have a warped sense of even don't you %  
% That's a 10 4 good buddy %  
% That's it, no more old movies for you! %  
%Uh...she's talking to us % "Yugi...YUGI! Are you even listening to me?" yelled Yugi's mom in Yugi's ear. "Yes mom" "Don't you 'yes mom' me in that tone mister or I'll take away that stupid deck of cards you love so much"  
% OH THAT'S IT, COME ON YUGI! DON'T CHICKEN OUT NOW! We can get sent to jail, yelled at and ridiculed, but no one disses the deck! % "Um...mom? I have something to tell you" "Yes Yugi, what does my perfectly normal, if insanely in trouble son have to say?" 'Does she have to make this harder?' "Uh...well, you know my puzzle" "Yes Yugi, it's very pretty, what does that have to do with anything" "Well...Ihaveaspiritinsideitandhepossesesmeandstuffandhe'srightthere" Yugi then pointed to Yami who was floating about two feet away. Yami waved. Yugi's mom got up slowly and picked up a trophy and walked slowly over to where Yugi was standing. "Uh, mom, what are you gonna do with that?" "Don't worry honey, mommy's gonna make it all better!" She then hit him over the head with the aforementioned trophy.  
  
Yugi woke up to the strong smell of incense. He hated the stuff! I smelled so sweet it made him sick, he tried to get up to leave, but he found that he couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked around, he found himself tied to a chair in the middle of his basement with candles, incense, and strange symbols.  
%YAMI!!%  
%I told you so, exorcist!!!!%  
%Oh hell no, you mean mom is doing this?%  
%'Fraid so, but the good side about this is that we get to mess with her head %  
%We are NOT messing with her head!%  
%She messed with yours when she bashed it in with that trophy%  
% ...I said this before and I'll say it again, your probably going to force me into this anyway%  
% I'm thinking...YES%  
%Fine%  
%Just play along and watch the master at work%  
  
Yugi's mom walked down the stairs to the basement with a bible in her hand, she was going try everything to rid her son of the evil. She found him slumped in the chair as she left him, maybe she shouldn't have hit him so hard on his poor little head, but she had to do it, it was for her baby. She walked over to her son, the first demon banishing satanic ritual she wanted to try required him to be awake. She was about two feet from her son's prone form when he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. They were red. She started stuttering a banishing spell when a voice filled the room. That was NOT her son's voice! "Well woman, why do you have you own son tied up in his own basement?" he smirked. Yami knew he had her scared shitless, now it was time for the lull, then he would be back, he had this kind of thing down pat. Yami then started thrashing around as if he was being hurt by something. Yugi's mom looked down at the bible in her hands, she then brought it closer to the thrashing evil, he thrashed more and more screamed bloodcurdlingly (He was almost cracking up at this point) he then grew limp. "Yugi, Yugi are you there? Speak to me!" "Mom? W-where am I, how d- did I g-get here? I'm scared!" Yami was once again thrashing around, this time in his soul room, but because of rib-crunching laughter. Yugi could be a great actor when he wanted to. "Don't worry Yugi, mommy's here, everything's okay now, smell this incense" She shoved some lavender incense into Yugi's face. "Mom, it burns my eyes!" Mrs.Mouto wasn't listening though she was just mumbling to herself that she raised a GOOD son a NORMAL son and etc. Yami was shaking his head at her in his soul room, this woman need a reality check. Well...he was happy to oblige. He decided to go for the tactfully evil ploy. Yugi slumped once again in his chair, Yami rose with a decidedly evil, yet aloof smirk, and in his eyes it was a work of art. "Yugi isn't here right now, may I take a message?" Oh yes that was good. Mrs. Mouto once again brandished the bible, Yami pushed it away and laughed. She looked dumfounded to say the least, excorsism for dummies said that evil spirtits are always weakened by the bible! She tried the holy water; Yami just got wet and pissed. She tried chants that basically said, "Back, back, you evil spawn of satin, back to the evil pit that spawned thee" Yeah...that had an earth shattering effect. Yugi was yelling at Yami in his soul room to get it over with and be done with it, he had to go brush his teeth.  
%Yugi, brushing your teeth is much less fun and besides, plack just a marketing strategy by the dental industry to get you to buy and use various pastes and flosses%  
% No more late nights for you% Yugi took over once again, thoroughly disgruntled, once again, he used one of the incense burners around himself to cut lose from the chair. He then walked sharply over to where his mom was standing...and chanting. "Mom, mom, MOM!!! I have something to tell you, not to crush you of the belief or anything, but Yami, if an ancient and powerful spirit that randomly uses me a host, is not an evil entity bent to destroy me and the world around me, he is in fact...a harmless idiot that is basically kind of a brother that I've never had, don't piss him off and you'll have nothing to worry about, I'm going to bed, I'm tiered and I'm bored, goodnight Mom" Yami who was nodding through the whole speech, stopped suddenly, "HEY!!!" "Yugi, that evil twisted spirit has warped you're poor little mind, the horrible thing must be killed!" %Must... resist...urge...to maim% "Yugi, you poor thing...maybe you need to visit some nice men, they'll help you"  
% NUT UH NO CRAZY HOUSE FOR YAMI!!% "But first, mommy would have to get rid of that puzzle thing, they wouldn't allow it where you're going to be helped"  
% THAT'S IT % Yami took over and walked up to Yugi's mother, "See here wench! I may not be living, but I am a human and I have certain rights! I do NOT appreciate you trying to get rid of me, what have I done wrong? Now, Yugi is going to sleep and I am going to go watch the Egypt special on the discovery channel, and if I hear on more chant I'll glue you to the wall with my awesome shadow powers. Goodnight." He then started walked upstairs to turned on the TV. Mrs. Mouto then grabbed Yugi by him puzzle chain, nearly choking him. Yami was livid.  
%Yugi...NO ONE TOUCHES THE PRECIOUS% Yami the took over and lunged at Yugi's mom screaming and hissing "NO TOUCHA DA PUZZLE" Yugi then took over enough to punch himself in the face and hold himself back on the banister of the stairs from killing his own mom. "YUGI, what has gotten into you?" "Mom didn't I tell you not to piss him off?!" "Yugi, I don't believe that you even have a spirit, what's to say that you just didn't make up an elaborate story and rig that duel disk thing of yours?" "BUT MOM!!!, What was the satanic ritual then?", yelled Yugi, very exasperated. Finally something cracked in his little head. "FINE FINE!!! You want proof? I'll give your proof!!!, YAMI!!!, Shadow powers now!! Bring dark magician! Yugi glowed with an unearthly darkness and dark magician was suddenly there in all his tall glory, staff included. Dark magician looked at the woman who was most rudely staring at him, then back at Yami, who owed him a bottle of bourbon that he was hoping to get this time. "No, Yugi's mom he is not a hologram, go on, poke him if you don't believe me. Yugi's mom, much to the dark magicians ire, began to poke him repeatedly. "Yugi! Why is there a cosplayer in our basement? How did you sneak him down here?" Now we all know where Yugi got his unmatched naive ness from!  
  
Meanwhile, at the hotel room that the Yu Yu group was staying at... 'The sun is a wrong and evil thing', was the first thing that came into Yusuke's head that morning, when he first hit consciousness, due to the sun, his head had exploded with pain, he remembered this kind of headache, he would always have it after he had drunk enough to kill five normal humans, but that's what happens when you aren't normal, you hold your liquor better. He basically only had the coordination to think and lie there, for if he got up he knew he was gonna blow chunks. He heard some small scuffling; indicating that Hiei and Kurama were now waking up out their liquor induced comas. "Anybody get the number of that bus?" slurred Kurama. Hiei was just swearing in long sentences involving pain to the bringers of light. Yusuke rolled over on the floor to try and sleep off the rest of the hangover from hell.  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Rishid of the Ishtar family was the first one up that fine morning; he had gotten dressed already and was making some quick breakfast for himself. He opened a cabinet and pulled out some of those toaster waffles, he was in a hurry after all. He was about to toast these said waffles when a wave caution overtook him, he suddenly remembered waffles were one of the banes of his existence.  
  
(Flashback) Setting: a month after they had sent Marik to the shadow realm once and for all.  
  
Malik was in his soul room thinking nostalgically and drawing pictures in the blood on the walls. Malik then heard the door to his soul room open, that was odd, his soul room door only opened when he wished it. Malik walked over to close it and found none other then Marik standing there as if he lived next door, Malik, looking over the spirits shoulder found that he once again did, JOY. "What's up hikari? Can I borrow a cup of blood?" asked Marik politely as if he was just asking for a cup of sugar, Malik had blood to spare in his soul room, but that was not the point. "Marik...buddy...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? Didn't Yami banish your ass to the shadow realm?" "Yeah, he did" "Then what are you doing here?" Marik took a big breath and explained very quickly, "Well, when Yami banished me to the shadow realm he didn't specifically banish me anywhere, so I was free to move about, when I was strong enough I went to the shadow realm bar where Bakura goes to lie low for awhile, Reap, or as you know him, the reaper of cards, owns the joint and is a nice guy, so he let me stay there for awhile until the heat wore off, and I could escape with ease from the shadow realm, and here I am" Marik finished.  
  
"So, uh, got any evil plans for world conquest or something?" "Naw, when you get your ass kicked that badly you kinda lose the drive to conquer, I mean look at Bakura, he's practically tame! but uh, could I crash here? Cause I got like nowhere else to go..." Malik was very much 'the what the hell' type so... "Sure, what the hell, you've moved in already anyway, and I'm really not in the mood for a climactic battle" "Thanks, now, uh, are you up to scaring your sister and Rishid?" "HELL YES!!" Malik was also the type to not refuse bad influence on his person. Marik then started to dictate a plan to him, it was a good one, he must have stolen it from Bakura. "First we wait until Rishid gets home from work then...."  
  
Rishid was making waffles when he heard a bloodcurdling scream; Malik bolted downstairs and snatched the waffles right out of his hands, "MY WAFFLES!!!" screamed Malik. He then ran back upstairs waffles and all. Malik really really liked waffles. Rishid knew that he couldn't make any more waffles, he didn't want to incur Malik's wrath. He went with a pop tart and left for work.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Rishid returned home from work to find 'Malik' sitting on the couch watching TV, he had his cloak on so he couldn't see his face, "Malik, what did Isis say about wearing your cloak in the house?" "Fine, I'll take it off", Rishid backed up in horror when 'Malik' took off the cowl part over his head. It was Marik, he was back. "What's up Rishid my man?" Rishid fainted dead away, why was it that Rishid was always unconscious when Marik was around? Marik laughed like an idiot and made his way upstairs to frighten Isis. Isis was currently at a mirror looking into it and brushing her hair, when she saw Marik come up behind her she screamed and threw the hairbrush at Marik, who laughed and dodged easily. "Ok, if you are quite done screaming, could ya tell me where the toaster strudel are, I'm hungry." Isis didn't quite make words after that comment, just abashed noises and such.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Rishid put the waffles down carefully and went to work. A short time after, Malik scuttled up from his lair, the basement, and grabbed the box of waffles muttering something along the lines of "My precious".  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Bakura had it good in his opinion, he did not have a hangover, and he did not have a summons to court. His alibi had held up with the cops and he had been set free. He was currently in the living room, dancing like an idiot, he had messed with the stereo system for a few moments, found out how it worked and found a good CD, (Chumba wumba, I get knocked down, but I get up again.) He then felt a bit of shadow magic used from the direction that the game shop was in, he was busy after all though, he finally gave it up and went to go check it out.  
  
When he was passing a corner he saw some hookers, they were ugly bitches, no matter what time period you are in, three things were the same, Taxes, death, and hookers. He wouldn't have given it a second thought except for the fact that he though he recognized one of them from somewhere. Holy RA!!! This was going to be quite fun.  
  
"MAI, MAI, IS THAT YOU?!" Bakura said VERY loudly. Mai turned around as if she didn't know him. "MAI IT IS YOU, WOW, WHAT ARE YOU EVER DOING HERE?!" said Bakura retaining the same loud annoying octave of voice. "Ryou, shut up" said Mai quietly. "OK MAI, IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW YOU'RE HERE, I'LL BE QUIET!!", Bakura said happily, he really was having the time of his afterlife annoying Mai to all hell, he really had low opinions of her since Duelist Kingdom, he had played a mostly passive, sit and watch role there. The first time he had seen Mai duel was when she had dueled Anzu, he had dubbed it the battle of the bitches. When Mai had pulled her harpy lady, it was over; those things were basically the whores of the sky. He had almost blown his cover then and started laughing; luckily the person standing next to him was Tristan, who was a complete moron, and didn't suspect a thing. Then again, that moron had later whipped his ring out a window; he still had to get that son of a bitch back...  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
I had to cut that short you guys, it was getting long, I am also listening to what Bakura was listening to, "I get knocked down, but I get up again!!" I like that song a lot and I don't know why, it kinda fits Bakura, all the binge drinking and such, also the fact that he does keep getting up again, he's like come back from the dead four times or so. Three day update date for the next chapter, this one was a large one. And it is commemorated to Pirate, who is a friggen awesome net buddy. This stuff is just going to get funnier and funnier, now that I have set up a good plot, I have so many ideas! Read and review because your input means so much to me. Artemis!! Keep reviewing buddy!! You're really cool to be doing that! You get the most loyal reviewer award, cause you are!!  
  
Ja 


	10. Oo

Right now, I have just finished chapter nine, but I'm still in the writing mood so this chapter will be started a bit early, I don't really mind, it just means that it will probably be another long one. Which, I'm sure, you guys don't mind one bit. It's raining like hell here so what the hell. I have been typing this stuff like mad, but update time is very slim, I'm not aloud on the Internet...but I will not go down without a fight!

Warnings: Same, with the addition of a drunk dark magician, a pissed Yami, and some 'fun' cause buy the white haired people of the group. Heh heh heh.

Disclaimer: I own diddly shit

%Yugi to Yami%

-Bakura to Ryou-

=Marik to Malik=

$Seto to Kaiba$

(Youko to Shuicci)

Yami was avoiding the glaring gaze of dark magician, he knew damn well that he owed him a bottle of the good stuff, but he really wasn't in the position to pay up right that second, mainly because Yugi's mom was still in the room pelting Dark magician with questions, and poking him every once and awhile. Frankly, Dark Magician was at his wits end, he NEEDED his liquor. He motioned to Yami this aspect in his thinking. Yami sighed and went to go raid Grampa's liquor closet. Yami came back down with the bottle in his hand he then handed it to Dark magician, who greedily went into a dark corner of the basement to have a couple shots of the liquid.

Yugi's mom shifted her attention to Yami, who was standing there with a sour look on his face. "I still don't believe any of this Yugi, but I do believe that you need psychological help, and more normal friends..." "You can believe whatever the hell you want, but I am not changing my story, Yugi forced me into this and now I'm done." "Don't you speak to me like that in the third person, young man" "Sigh...Ok...Now listen carefully wench, I am thousands of years older then your grandma so don't test me YOUNG lady, I'm not in the mood" "YUGI, such language! You're grounded!" "BUT MOM!!!"

Yugi then twitched, "Yugi didn't do anything, I said that you were a wench, and since you have no authority over me you can't ground us, but now I am rethinking the wench statement, bitch is more appropriate for one such as yourself" Yugi's mom was just opening and closing her mouth, much like a fish, out of anger. "YUGI, this stupid idea of yours must end!" "It's not an idea! Yamis real, as real as the dark magician over there", said Yugi, pointing to the now quite buzzed Dark magician.

Yami couldn't take it anymore, he needed a stress reliever and fast or else he was going to do something that Yugi would regret. He settled for something to explode, he liked when things exploded. Yugi twitched once again, and said a quite trademark thing "Dark magician ATTACK!!" Dark magician then drunkenly blew up a pile of empty boxes in the corner, the few that were left burst into flames. Yugi's mom finally got the message. "0.o Yugi...go to your room...I need to go clean something," she said quietly. "And we have a breakthrough..." Yami deadpanned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was twilight, Bakura had long forgotten about the small burst of shadow magic, this was HIS time now, he milled around the neighborhood. It was always good to get more familiar with your territory. At that moment he was getting some orange soda from a soda machine, and by getting soda, he was using a rock that he found to beat the shit out of the 'withholder of the ambrosia'. He was now clad in all black, with a hat to hide his hair, white is a curse to all thief. He had picked a few pockets with success, he was about 200 dollars richer to show for it, but he was in the rich part of town, it was to be expected. He was now lining up a rich dudes house.

He had seen the pompous freak beforehand when Ryou was leading that dude Shuicci to his apartment, this guy really needed an ego popping treatment and to make it worse he was bragging about his new security system, when he heard that, it was over. He had three main entries to try, the door (hell no) one of the windows (Possible), or the old roof. (His favorite). He went for the roof; of course there were some motion sensors, cameras, and lasers, typical for the pompous rich bastard. He broke in easily, not tripping any alarms; he took out the cameras first of all. When he was done with that small chore he took his liberties to roam around the house. He then heard a noise, not a normal noise, a noise made by a practiced thief, masking steps to sound like creeks in the wood. He decided to check it out. He made his way up to the bedroom where his unwilling victim lay. He had to admit, this guy was bold, and stealing right for the bedroom where your patsy was sleeping took skills. He had snuck into the room successfully, not even making the slightest sound, he saw the other thief, a tall guy, also in black. He made a small noise to show he was there, but instead of the other thief whirling around in surprise, he turned around slowly with a smirk.

He had known he was there ever since he walked into the room! Bakura kept his cool though, he grabbed a couple things that caught his eye and motioned for the other thief to follow him out of the building, while they both silently walked down the hallways Bakura used a small amount of his shadow magic to banish all of his DNA evidence from the house, he had learned the hard way when the cops almost caught him with forensics (they had a nice surprise when the evidence was suddenly missing). Once they were out of the house and down a couple of dark alleyways, Bakura stopped and asked the first question out of many. "What's your name then?" "I am called Youko, now it is my turn to ask a question, I can see that you are not normal in the least, I wasn't even that good at your age, so what is up?" "Well...pure looks alone can be deceiving...may we discuss this over a beer?" "Hell yes we can"

With that, they both found a tavern a block or so away and sat down at a table in the corner, nobody in that room was sober so they didn't worry about nosy people. After they had ordered alcoholic refreshment Youko took the first jab in conversation, mainly by taking off his facemask. "Yo, dude, did you know you have ears on the top of your head?" said Bakura bluntly; he really wasn't a master at tact. "Yes I am quite aware of this, I will tell you a small story, this will answer most of your questions, I am a demon, and as you know a thief, one day when I was stealing something important for sport I got to cocky and got caught, they killed me but with the last bit of strength I found a host, he's sleeping, I have a great power with plants, and I take a sport in stealing things as of now, now, I have told you about me so you must do the same" said Youko very quickly, at the end of his small speech he made a potted plant in the corner snap at a drunkard. (The drunkard himself then muttered about how he should really cut down on the ever clear)

Bakura had a look most similar look to this, o.0; he took a long draw at the beer that had now come before starting his tale. "My story is VERY similar to yours, so similar in fact that I can match some word for word, but I will say it anyway, People once called me a demon, though my name is Bakura, I am also a thief, one day in a palace of the pharaoh I got to cocky and got caught stealing this (He held up the ring at this point) the bastard of a pharaoh sealed me in it, where I had lien dormant for some time, do you know how fucking BORING it is when you are trapped in an artifact? I swear to Ra I was singing I'm a mighty major general in the first twenty years! Well anyway, my host finally found the stupid thing and the rest is predictable, he is also sleeping. I too have powers, I can summon demons from the depths of a hellish dimension, and banish people and things to that said dimension, though I don't do it much, the stupid pharaoh would be after me", Bakura said while banishing the potted plant to the shadow realm in a small display of power. The drunkard next to where the potted plant had been looked at his drink in disgust, put it down, and left.

With that they both let down the serious façade. "So, dude, could you take off that facemask?, the bartender is looking at us funny" said Youko while looking at the bartender. "Fine" Bakura removed his facemask. Youko did a double take, "Yo, is your host that Ryou kid?" "Yeah, and?" "My host knows your host!" "Co-wait, your host wouldn't be Shuicci would it?" "Yep" "Woah, small word, wanna come to the pawn shop with me so we can rid of any evidential material that we don't want to keep?" "Sure" They then both happily went off to pawn some stolen items.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi was fuming in his room when he heard his mom start the vacuum cleaner; his mom believed that cleaning was therapeutic. Yami was busy ranting in his soul room about the incompetence of people in general so Yugi saw it as a good time to extended the olive branch of peace to his mom before things got to ugly. His mom was in the hallway violently vacuuming dust out of a corner. She turned around to show that she saw Yugi was there but didn't turn off the vacuum. "Mom, I'm so sorry about me and Yami's behavior before and..." Yami suddenly became conscious to the outside world once again, he then saw the evil spawned demon in Yugi's mom's possession, it was snarling at him! He'd have to teach that little son of a bitch a lesson. Yami then lunged at the vacuum and began gnawing at it. Yugi's mom, fearing for her vacuum, started beating him with the attachment. Yugi then looked around, and then at the vacuum, he pushed himself off the bite-pocked machine and once again began to make an apology.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yusuke was walking down the street towards Yugi's house, he felt better now. His group had gone their separate ways when they had slept off the worse of that horrible ordeal. He just thanked kami that he, when drunk, had at least had enough sense to hightail it to the apartment. He saw a limo drive past with the infamous host of that party, standing out of the sunroof and yelling "I'M RICH BITCH!!!" at various people, ahh the lives of the rich and famous...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marik & Malik's alibi had also held up with the cops AND Isis, a rare thing indeed, to celebrate they were on the Internet. Hiei had appeared some minutes earlier, Marik didn't ask any questions. Hiei was watching him in masked fascination as he pushed buttons on the magic box and things happened, Hiei ventured a simple question, he couldn't contain himself. "What are you doing?" Marik, on a hunch, could tell that Hiei was about as familiar with computers as Bakura was with the front seat of the cop car. Marik decide to put it in simplistic terms "I'm breaking into the American government headquarters for kicks" "How are you doing that?", wow, Hiei was curious today. "It would be to hard for me to explain, just watch me work", Marik then tapped on the keyboard for a few moments. Just then, the most terrible of things happened, "MALIK OR MARIK, WHICHEVER!!! ARE YOU HACKING THE PENTGON AGAIN!!!???" "Uh...we should leave, like now" "Whatever", said Hiei nonchalantly, he actually was quite scared though; Isis had to be some kind of hellish demon from the underworld. Once outside, (Malik had an escape plan from his own house, how dysfunctional was that family?), Malik turned to Hiei to find him gone.

=Well Hiei is gone so what do you want to do? =

=Lets go find Bakura, he always is doing something he shouldn't=

=Where would he be? =

=Well, if I had to guess, then he would be at a tavern getting drunk in light of his spoils=

=Good guess, lets hightail it to the one on fifth, they've got good liquor=

=Good plan=

Malik made a beeline to the tavern on fifth, it was a good place to start, and if they couldn't find him there they could at the very least get drunk themselves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Youko and Bakura were in that very tavern, by then they were more wasted then money at Kaiba's place. They were currently telling stories about various highpoints in their past. "Then I was like, ' HIT ME' and then that stupid pharaoh hit me with the friggen GODS power, it hurt like hell, then I had to lie low at this dude Reaps tavern until I though it was safe", slurred Bakura. "No WAY, that's COOL man!", was Youko's studious response.

"Wait dude, I just saw someone come into the bar, you gotta watch these things, it could be on of those undercover sting cops...no wait...Malik!! Malik!!" Bakura motioned for Malik to come over there, Malik, happy that he had found his accomplice so early, did just that. "Who's the dude with the ears?" said Malik simply; if Bakura was having some beer with this guy then he had to at least have some merit. "Malik/Marik Youko. Youko, Malik and Marik", said Bakura, he then downed his second beer. "Youko, this is my accomplice Malik, he's young, but a good learner, Malik, that dude there is Youko, guess what" "What?" "He's a mockery to all science and religion too!!" "No way" said Malik dramatically. "Yep, that's me, a mockery to god!" said Youko happily; he was currently playing with some grass that had grown in the corner of the pub. "Sweet!!!" said Malik, he was very accepting of strange and god-mocking things, after all, he had one in his head. "Yo, Bakura, by the way, who's Marik?" asked Youko.

"Well, Marik is the other personality that I created when I was ten, he managed to feed off shadow magic, evolve, and become most like Bakura over there, ha! I could say your origin story in less then thirty words! You owe me twenty bucks sucker!" Malik said to supposedly thin air. Youko looked closer, and when he stared, a form became more substantial before his vision, sure enough, there was a slightly more evil Malik clone floating about a foot of the ground pouting with the loss of a good bet.

"Ok, were all here, were all drunk, and we all have nothing to do! I say we go decimate the pharaoh's living quarters, who's with me?" said Bakura forcefully, he really was a bad influence to them all, but he still was a good speaker. "Me and Marik have absolutely no trouble with that in the least" said Malik seriously, after all, in his opinion; decimating property is a very serious buissness. "Before you ask Youko, yes the pharaoh is in a situation very closes to ours, his host is that Mouto kid" Youko nodded with a new look of drunken understanding, he was just about to ask that. Marik made the next contribution to the plan, "I move that we T.P. the Pharaoh's living quarters, its short, to the point, and noticeable, also, they don't have to know it was us!" that was basically a stroke of genius from Marik, Bakura agreed to the plan faster then Yami agrees to a duel challenge.

ïïïïïïïïïïïïï(Time jump)ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï

They had acquired the necessary supplies, journeyed to the place of the plan and set up what they were going to accomplish, they were all in total burglary attire now, they didn't want to take the chance of being seen by anyone, it was 10:30 so they didn't worry that much. Bakura now was throwing the first rolls of T.P. at a great speed "When you pull off these kinds of jobs, you need to be in and out very quickly" he said informatively. The others joined in with gusto. They managed to get they whole house and some of the surrounding vegetation in a quick span of time, and most importantly, silently. They all stood back to admire their handiwork. "Beautiful isn't it," said Bakura softly, wiping away an imaginary tear from his face. They all agreed with a silent nod, they then nodded in the others direction and went their separate ways. Unbeknownst to them they had a witness to their small crime, a resident in the Mouto house nonetheless, though it was not a Mouto, nor was it Yami. Yusuke had the strangest feeling that he had seen those people before, but what the hell did he know, it still would be fun to see that Mrs. Mouto's face in the morning when she found out, that lady was certainly a little, if not all the way cracked.

Bakura and Youko made their way back to the apartment complex, on the way they had made a very solid alibi for anyone who questioned, but that's what happened when your hosts where the candidates for the good citizen award, you had leeway. Just before they stepped into the lights of the large complex they morphed into their hosts forms, Youko's being cool to watch, and Bakura's being subtler. Bakura dug around in the pockets of his jeans a moment before producing a key, getting a look from Youko that plainly said 'what the fuck?' he explained shortly "People find it suspicious if your trying to break into your own apartment, besides, I could pick the thing, but these stupid locks are flimsy and not well made." He said, then he let them both in, to his surprise, he found the lights on, he did not leave the lights on. He looked at Youko and motioned him to follow him. Youko grabbed a potted plant and began to morph it; if things got to messy he now had another weapon. A figure suddenly came down the steps; this guy wasn't even trying to mask the sound of his footsteps. "RYOU!! FINALLY, YOUR BACK!" said the man jovially. "Come here and tell dad what you were up to!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ok guys, I'm finished for now, I can't write anymore, my eyes are getting blurry, so that's it, I kinda left you on a cliffy though...well, I'll update soon, don't you worry your little reviewing heads. Review, I'm not asking here people, a review really brightens my day. It makes me feel good, and when I feel good I like to write! So keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing. This was a big chapter! I have noticed that lately I have been writing bigger ones, well; I want to please you all! I hope you're happy, this stuff really gives me a sense of accomplishment. Good night to all of you, for it is night here.


	11. The insanity of it all

Chapter eleven! Wow, what an accomplishment this is. I just cannot believe it, a few weeks ago, I could have never even dreamed of writing this much. Much less having this much feedback, thank you all for that by the way. FOR THE ONES WHO ACTUALLY TAKE TIME OUT OF THEIR DAYS TO REVIEW!! I'M TELLING YOU GUYS, IF I DON'T SEE MORE EFFORT THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER TWELVE UNTIL I SEE SOME!!

I am soooooo sorry that I haven't been updating to the norm of my ability, but, I DO have an excuse-I mean- reason. I have just started high school and have been so swamped with everything, guess what?! Remember when I told you guys that there was NOONE who liked anime in my school? WELL THAT'S DIFFERENT!! My new school is chock full of them! Were even starting an anime CLUB!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I'd have to do what the real author does all day, which wouldn't be fun...well actually it would be fun...

Warnings: Same, but with this chapter induced addition of tranquillizers, psychologists, hippies, and overly creepy spirits.

%Yami to Yugi%

-Bakura to Ryou-

=Marik to Malik=

$Seto to Kaiba$

(Youko to Shuicci)

( A authors notes)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was eleven at night in the Kaiba mansion; Seto was dead asleep in his four-poster luxury silk linen bed with a blue eyes white dragon hand embroidered into the bedspread. The expensive alarm clock on the teak bandstand changed to 11:01. Seto shot up from his bed, fully awake and already going over what he needed to do on his state of the art palm pilot. By the time he had packed a bag, checked his stocks, (they had dropped from an infinity symbol to more money then you could ever dream of) and gotten dressed Kaiba was close to being semi awake. Seto was currently checking over himself in a closet full-length mirror, "Weapons really make the trench coat" he said to himself.

$ Unnnnn...what the hell are you doing up, and what are you doing with a semi-auto? $ Said Kaiba as he observed what Seto was doing. (Weapons of course, were one of the first things that he had learned about)

$ It has bean bags in it! ( A Riot gear! -!!)I am going to a press conference, I need to be prepared$

$ For what?! A revolt of the masses? And when has there been a press conference at eleven at night?$

$ Like I'm going to trust a bunch of jacked up on steroids idiots with my life, I wouldn't even trust them with the safety of a piece of string! Then there's the fans, have you ever been in the middle of a group of your VERY devoted fans? All the clawing and the shrieking...$

$What about the ungodly hour? $

$ I've got a 10-hour flight to California. $

$ Flight? $

Seto was going to enjoy this.

Bakura looked more then a bit lost when a man who just was arbitrarily in his house enveloped him in a bear hug, he just dared Youko, who was snickering profusely a few feet away, to say anything. When he let go, Bakura took the opportunity to scan Ryou's mind quickly, it turned out that this dude was Ryou's dad, he had called himself Ryou's father, but you can't trust anyone these days.

Bakura quickly got together a VERY good Ryou imitation; after all, it was his dad he was dealing with. "So Ryou, where were you all this time? Its pretty late out" said Mr.Bakura jokingly; he was the overly happy type. "I uh was with my good friend Shuicci here watching movies at another friends house, it just got so late so quickly, we didn't realize how late it was until we just saw the clock in the kitchen" Bakura bold faced lied, he gave Youko a quick look that plainly said 'Back me up, or were both in trouble' "O.k. Ryou, that's good that you have found some friends! Now this is Shuicci correct?" said Mr. Bakura happily. Youko had more leeway of course because Ryou's dad didn't know him; he put on a good Shuicci guise and greeted Mr. Bakura thusly. "Hello, my name is Shuicci Minamino, I have been staying over at your sons house these past few days for a health project, and I must say, you have a beautiful home! So much foliage..." Youko trailed off at this point, luckily Mr. Bakura was to busy being happy and fatherly to notice. "Well, it's uh late and stuff so why don't we all turn in?" Offered Bakura, the fewer questions the better. "That's a very good idea, you two go, I've got to unpack" Bakura sighed gratefully, he had dodged that silver bullet by a hair. They both then retired to their respectful rooms to hide the things that they had acquired that night.

Mr. Bakura may be overly happy and a bit on the annoying side but he was a good father, he decided to check out the house and how Ryou had done with the absence of him. He went in he kitchen first, looking at the cleanliness of it, Ryou was always a bit of a neat freak, no harm in that. He checked the fridge for something to eat; the food on the plane had looked less then desirable. He found the fridge to be somewhat not so normal, half was filled with various edibles, as like any normal fridge, but the other half was filled with soda, steak, desserts and more junk food then he could name. He grabbed a soda and moved on, he was sure Ryou wouldn't mind. ( A XD HaHAHA) He shook his head at Ryou's eating habits, then moved on to the living room, he saw a NEW entertainment center, he knew he had been gone for a good few month but HELL this thing was NICE, maybe Ryou got a part time job or something...a really really good part time job. ( A Stealing is a part time job right? I mean, there's work involved...aw what the hell, lets just all marvel in Ryou's dad's ignorance)

He looked at the entertainment center with longing, but still he moved on, he went to the phone, he had to check if he had any messages after all, and maybe he could see what kind of people Ryou was hanging out with by the phone numbers. This was the breaker between curious and nosy.

He checked his messages without event, when he was finished he looked for a record of phone numbers, luckily a list was placed right next to the phone, and it had a few numbers on it. He dialed the first one on the list, the number was listed under a one called Yugi Mouto, the other line rung twice, then a person picked up, Ryou's dad decided to do all the listening. "Hello, kame game shop, Yugi Mouto speaking, how may I help you?" he said cheerfully, but then, as Ryou's dad was about to hang up he heard another voice, "Yugi, can I have a Popsicle?" "No Yami, I'm tired, I want to sleep!" "BUT YUGI!" "NO!" He then heard the phone being dropped, choking and constricted cries of "I WANT ONE" and "NO!" he then heard a faint woman's voice a bit further away, he could still catch it though "YUGI, why are you choking your self, are you SUICIDAL?" and another voice that said "Yugi, what's up with you man, if you die can I have your stereo?" he hung up the phone at that point. ( A Guess who those voices were and I'll give you a cookie) He fish eyed the phone and dialed another number, maybe that was the weird on of Ryou's friends.

This next number was listed under a person called Malik Ishtar, Egyptian hieroglyphics were next to it, he knew what they said, Marik, but then again, Ishtar sounded Egyptian, maybe he was teaching Ryou. He heard the other line pick up, what it picked up to disturbed him greatly, the sound of breaking things, laughing, more breaking things, CHANTING, a scream of pain...a happy scream, and more chanting/laughing, then there was a woman's voice that was yelling something along the lines of "MARIK! STOP STABBING MALIK IN RITUALISTIC PRACTICE OF BLOOD BROTHERSHIP, MALIK! STOP BREAKING THINGS, MARIK STOP HARRASING RISHID Hiei would you like some punch, MALIK, EWW DON'T EAT THAT CAT, Hiei...eww why are you eating that cat? MARIK..." and so on, then the woman's voice became clearer as she picked up the phone, "Hello, Isis Ishtar speaking..." he hung up once again in slight fear this time. The last number was a Seto Kaiba! His son knew SETO KAIBA? He had a lot to ask him in the morning.

He made his way to the bedrooms, he first checked on Ryou, who was sprawled all over the bed snoring like the sound of a truck engine, his room had certainly changed... he was once again assaulted by something disturbing, half of Ryou' s room looked normal, but the other half had black walls instead of white, along with red hieroglyphics that said death to the pharaoh along with other oaths and things, the whole room was plastered with duel monsters paraphernalia, along with tarot and necromancy symbols on BOTH sides of the room ( A Ryou likes stuff like that, tarot and such). Oh yes, he had a lot to talk to Ryou about tomorrow, and maybe a psychologist wouldn't mind hearing these explanations either.

Ryou's other friend looked normal enough, he decide to check on him also, and he had heard that you could tell something about how a person slept. He found basically all the plants in the house in the guest room, it looked like a forest in there, the Shuicci kid held a small potted plant like a comfort animal, he could of sworn the plant hissed at him when he closed the door. He blamed it on stress and jet lag, he had a lot of things to do tomorrow, including taking Ryou and his friend to see a psychologist, it would be for their own good after all.

Yugi's mom paced up and down the hallway by her sons bedroom, he was dead asleep now, she was contemplating, it didn't take long for her to see that Yugi was now a danger to himself and others, her baby needed psychological help! She decided that she would take him tomorrow to get evaluated. With that comforting decision in mind, her thoughts wondered to that Yusuke boy, he had been staying in her house for the last few days, for some health project or something, she could see bad-parenting all over him, from the way he dressed to the way he acted, and whenever she asked him about where he lived he would change the subject quickly. She decided that if his parents wouldn't help him SHE would! He would go with Yugi tomorrow to get a psychological evaluation of his own!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(Time Jump)&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now early dawn, Isis Ishtar sat on her immaculately made bed in her spotless room, she was currently looking out of her window and contemplating while watching the sunrise, she focused on the oak tree, half in thought. She then saw Hiei in that oak tree...ok...Hiei was officially on her observation for the M syndrome. What happened was, Marik and Malik were a dastardly duo, they would egg each other on. It would go something like this...

= Hey...Malik=

=What? =

= Bet you can't egg that care=

= Bet you I can=

Malik then would egg the car, but it didn't stop there.

= Hey Marik=

= What? =

= Bet you ya can't blow up the car=

= BET YOU I CAN! =

= Show me =

Basically, the car went boom. The more Isis thought about it, the more she got pissed, and the more she got pissed the more she thought about it! She had started herself on a deadly circle of rage, Malik and Marik were now in trouble, and Hiei would be caught in the crossfire because he had been there long enough. Isis now officially was mad as hell, she got dressed, and started the car outside, that was the ONE good thing about Malik, he would sleep through a nuclear holocaust.

She carried Malik outside, still snoring, when she got in the car she whipped a rock at Hiei and he fell through the sun roof to hit his head on the dash bored, she suspected that he only had a minor concussion so she drove to the domino mental institution, they now had a mental institution because of a certain spirit who couldn't keep his mind crushes to himself. Isis carried Malik in the lobby, she faked a look of distress, and it had just the effect she wanted. A nurse came over to ask her what she needed, "I have sedated my younger brother and his friend, and he's out in the car! They both need an evaluation at least! Can you instate them both in one of your rooms, separate please, they are a danger to themselves and others!" lied Isis. "Of course, right away, we need some boxes for fruit loops! Stat!" Malik and Hiei were then carried away, Malik still snoring. Isis felt MUCH better; she then left to go spend money at the mall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"YUGI! YUGI!, you have been invited to a uh uh, duel thing! GET IN THE CAR!!" said Yugi's mom as she burst into Yugi's bedroom at about six in the morning. Yami was in the car before Yugi's mom could even get halfway down the steps. "GO GO, LETS GO WOMAN!, THERES A FUCKING TOURNAMENT!!"

%Nnnnn...Yami? What's going on? %

% Duel duel duel duel duel duel...%

Yugi wasn't going to get an intelligent word out of him, so he decided to take over. Once he did, he noticed that this wasn't the way to any community building, park, or Kaiba land arcade. Yugi's mom of course picked up on the anxiety now permeating the car. "Don't worry Yugi, mommy's gonna help you!" she locked the doors that Yugi was scrabbling against. A little later she pulled up to the DIA (Domino insane asylum) and tried to pull Yugi out of the car, he was currently putting scratches in it, Yusuke woke up from the front seat, he wasn't used to being up this early. "Excuse me Yusuke, could you help me drag Yugi out of the car? He needs his check up and he won't cooperate..." Yusuke then helped Yugi's mom drag Yugi, kicking, screaming, and clawing, into what he thought was the doctor's office (To his defense it DID look like one)

Mrs. Mouto went over to a nurse and spoke with her for a bit, the nurse then called something into a microphone, Yugi screamed loudly as he was being carried away, Yusuke laughed at him for a bit until he himself found he was also being carried away. He fought for a bit until he found a dart in his neck, needless to say, Yusuke didn't fight anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mr. Bakura called up the hall for 'Ryou', it was about seven in the morning, and for Ryou's own good he was brining him to a mental hospital for an evaluation, Ryou and his friend didn't know anything about it. "Ryou! Get in the car!" "OK!!" Bakura liked the car, whether you were the pilot of this thing or the co pilot it was still a death machine. Halfway to the 'doctors office' a van cut them off, namely a hippie van. Bakura had something against hippies, needless to say, he had been acting like Ryou until those damn hippies cut HIM off, then he had to take charge...namely lunge over the armrest and run those damn hippies off the road, with Youko cheering him on, Youko played the part of Malik's Marik, which namely was that Yukon and Bakura would egg each other on and watch the carnage the other had caused ensue. Bakura successfully ran the hippie van off the road and watched as some hippie ran out of the wreck screaming, now cackling gleefully at the destruction that was so easily wrought, Bakura sat back down contentedly. Ryou's dad now was currently trying not to faint from shock.

He pulled up to the Domino mental institution and dazedly ushered both Ryou and Shuicci out of the car, then he himself got out and went to talk with a nurse inside. The nurse looked at the two new patients and called something into a microphone, Bakura and Youko now found that they had high-grade tranquilizer darts in their necks, but one wasn't going to stop them! They ran for it, and in that action found two more darts next to the first one. All the running that they had done just sped the sedative further in their bloodstreams; they both fell and were carried off to separate rooms until they could be evaluated. The DIA had a practice it came in three easy steps. Step one was that the patients were brought to separate rooms until they could be evaluated. Step two was that they would evaluate each patient separately, and then they would evaluate them on how they reacted with other people in a controlled setting. Step three was optional, if said patients were totally cracked then they would instate then in their previous rooms for a few days until they could get a therapy plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaiba knew basically what cars were, a limo was a kind of car, there were many kinds, cars drove on places called roads, you had to stay out of roads or you got hit by screaming metal overly large bullets that cars sometimes could become. Maybe a plane was some kind of car? Kaiba reasoned something like this while he was in his soul room. Seto was on the plane and it was 'taxiing' as Seto called it. Suddenly, the plane began to taxi faster and shake a bit. Much to Seto's slightly warped glee, Kaiba began to freak out.

$ What the hell is happening?!$

$ We're just flying...$

$ WHAT?!!!!!!$

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dr. Imawato had just gotten off a coffee break, a nurse had just informed him that they had gotten six new patients in, he made his way over to the monitors that connected into the cameras that were in each padded room, which the people who brought them all in said they needed. He checked the Mouto kid first, it appeared that he was not taking well to the cell, he was rocking back and forth in a sort of stupor, suddenly, he stopped and looked at the golden necklace around his neck. The doctor had heard that the nurses had tried to take away the necklace...they let him keep it after all the hissing and such.

Currently, he saw that the Mouto kid had taken the necklace off and was looking at it like it was the bane of his existence. He said something like 'YOU' and began trying to bash the pendant against the wall to try to break it, then he stopped and began to fight himself? He finally won over himself and threw the puzzle thing, as the nurses called it, against the wall in an effort to break it. Of course the walls were padded so the puzzle bounced off the wall and hit him in the noggin, knocking him out cold.

The doctor was more then slightly disturbed by that display, he had been in the practice long enough to shrug it off, when he did, he moved on to the next patient, Yusuke was his name, he was still out like a light from the tranquilizer, but that's what governmental funding will get you, good drugs.

He then moved on to a Malik Ishtar, this one was awake and not well by the looks of it. He was currently bouncing all over the place and prompting what Dr. Imawato saw as the wall to do the same...ok then. Then a completely changed Malik Ishtar looked right into what he thought was a very good disguised camera...the picture went blank on the monitor at this point. Well, the doctor now knew that he would have his hands full with at least one of the new patients.

Shaking his head, he went onto the next one, Hiei...did this kid even have a last name? Hiei was currently still out cold from Ms. Ishtar's method of sedative; whatever she used was effective to say the least. On the next monitor over he heard strange sounds coming from the speakers, when he went over it appeared that the patient called Shuicci Minamino was pacing around his cell like a caged animal, mewling like one too it appeared. ...It now appeared quite clearly to the doctor that he would have his hands full, he didn't know how right he was. Sighing now, the doctor checked the last of the patients, monitor five, the one in Ryou Bakura's room wasn't working properly, he'd have to go look at that later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, this chapter is done, but with a little foresight into what will happen next. I think I'm doing all right in this kind of thing, please tell me what you think in a review! This chapter is dedicated to my little brother, he gave me some of these ideas for this fiction and I owe a lot to him. He has a warped little mind huh? Well, that's what happens when you live in close contact with an otaku, you get some of their crazed ideas. I think I have cultivated him well yes? I'm so proud of him; he loves anime, manga, and games almost as much as I do!

Ja everyone, see you next time!


	12. Lab monkeys

Chapter twelve, wheee! This is great! .... I just can't write authors notes today...ugh well, just to tell you all, I just couldn't keep this away from you guys, so, here it is. To explain my absences and furiously written notes my computer had a melt down, to put it lightly 265 dollars a trip to a computer repair shop and three weeks of the practiced art of getting out of punishment early-fu. I am here typing in WordPad (please excuse my horrible spelling, this thing is not endowed with the godly program of spell check) and very pissed off that I STILL cannot go on the internet with this thing, I had of course had to make some sacrifices to be able to get on this thing to even type. But I PROMISE you, I will update whenever I can... I have just friggen found out that this thing does not have word count either. That is soooo very wrong... I swear to god there is such a thing as Internet withdrawal.

Warnings: Same, with this chapters addition of group therapy, Kaiba, and high-grade tranquilizer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did, Anzu would be dead, Joey would have been incarcerated in jail, Tristan would've fell off that castle top, and Pegasus would be surrounded everyday with bleeding funny bunny plushies and merchandise with his dead wife's carcass rotting in front of him. And that would just be me getting started!

Yugi to Yami

-Bakura to Ryou-

Malik to Marik

$ Seto to Kaiba $

(( Youko to Shuicci ))

' Thoughts'

( A Authors notes)

Kaiba was running around his soul room like a chicken with it's head cut off, they had hit a little turbulence and now Kaiba was screaming something along the lines of 'THE GODS HAVE FORSAKEN OUR SOULS, WE WILL PLUMMET TO THE EARTH IN THE SCREAMING METAL DEATHTRAP OF A BIRD!!' Seto, much to the air stewardess's distress was laughing hysterically at supposedly nothing, and Mokuba was looking at Seto like he was nucking futs. Since Seto was the richest person that had EVER set foot on their airline the attendants couldn't do much about his behavior, he was scaring the other passengers though... Mokuba was now bored at watching Seto try to contain his laughter, so he decided to go harass the other people on the plane, because he could.

Mokuba found an empty seat in the back of the plane, behind a composed businessman. 'We'll see how composed he is when I'm done' Mokuba thought to himself, apparently, the 'conniving little bastard' gene ran in his family, most importantly though, he was a RICH conniving little bastard, and that my friends, makes all the difference. The businessman now wasn't so very composed, as he had seen Mokuba behind him. "Why do I always have to get stuck by the kid?" the BM (Business Man) said, sighing to himself. "Oh...wait...where you just talking about me? Really? Me? Because I was just going to watch the in-flight movie and be a good boy, but now, because of that comment, you're my bitch for the rest of this damn flight!" said Mokuba, his head perched over the back of the chair to look at the man. Mokuba then started to having a temper tantrum and kicking the back of the mans seat rapid-fire. "I'm a little kid and I'm bored, no wait, maybe I'm hungry, or I could be tired, but even if I'm old enough to tell you, I'm to deep in my thrashings to make intelligible speech patterns! WHAAA! Also, there's no older sibling or parent that cares enough to shut me up, so I just keep going! But if you lay so much as a hand on me to try and stop me I say that you molested me, and you'll get slapped with a law suit the size of Kaiba corporation! WHAAA!" Yelled Mokuba in the middle of his angry assault of the back of the mans chair.

Bakura was walking a very thin line in the situation he had gotten himself unwillingly into now, as he sat in his padded cell he went over the facts, that wasn't actually the first thing he did though, he had of course taken out the camera in the corner of the room, he wasn't going to be surveillanced if he could help it, most like Malik and or Marik he was VERY paranoid. But with the threat of the camera gone, he had taken to the practice of building a plan. That took facts, fact one was that he COULD break out of here, but fact two kind of killed that easy fix notion, Ryou could wake up at anytime, sure, Bakura was already up because he could handle sedatives better, it was a mind over matter kind of thing. He did not know how long Ryou would stay out though, and that could seriously hinder his plans. Fact three was that even if he did break out, the DIA would know what he looked like, and even worse, Ryou's dad would know he had broken out, he did not want the police involved, to say the least he had a record with them as long as the Nile... So that left staying here and getting their stupid evaluation. What fun...

Yusuke was up and groggy from that sedative those lab monkeys had pumped him with, he now knew that Mrs. Mouto belonged here more then he did, but that wasn't going to help him get out of this thing, he decided to lay low and take the stupid evaluation, he could learn about this place and see what would be the best way to go if he wanted to escape. He found himself being ushered by some personnel to a room down the hall...time to get his evaluation. ( A, Smart for Yusuke huh!)

He was pushed into a room, the door locked after him, he scanned the room, a couple of chairs a plant or two and a desk. Behind that desk was what he surmised as his psychologist. JOY

-Same time same place, Imawato's POV-

I wasn't very surprised to see that this patient was a bit of a street punk, those kinds were very common in this field, if I played my cards right I might be able to get to the bottom of this kids problems in a minimal number of sessions. I signaled that he could take a seat. The kid did so and I prompted him with a question, "What's your name?" I knew his name already, but maybe he liked a nickname better, I could earn his trust more if I called him by the name that he liked. "Yusuke" he replied in a semi-bored snort, not surprising either, most kids his age had that mentality with any psychologist. "Well Yusuke, I going to show you a few simple pictures of ink, and you can tell me what you see ok?" "Whatever", at least he agreed; sometime these cases could be tuff. I held up the first picture, "A castle" he said after looking at it for a moment, normal enough. I held up the second one, "Demon" and so it went, he was giving me even weirder answers with every blot I held up, maybe this kid was into the dark arts, he really didn't fit the bill for Goth though, no eye shadow. I went for the next test, a simple word one. "Yusuke, the first test is finished, but now I have another, I will say a word and you have to say the first word or phrase that comes into your head, is that ok?" "Hmmf", he said dejectedly.

"Okay, here we go, school"

"BORING"

" Cat"

" Kuwabaka"

" Plant"

" Vile death weapon"

" Game"

" Mercy (1)"

" Monster"

" Stupid"

" Cloud"

" Insects"

" Bingo"

" Blue hair"

" Dark"

" Castle"

" Knife"

" Can I be done now? Those drugs you pumped me with are coming back"

I could see that he was not telling the truth but I had enough on him for now, I still had many more people to cover today. I dismissed him and asked the remaining guard to bring in 'creepy' as I called him; he was the one that took out the security camera in the horror movie fashion. The guard nodded and went off to get the muzzle; you never could be too careful with those really whacked out ones.

(Normal POV)

Malik was bouncing around his cell, Marik floating next to the ceiling and bouncing ideas off him how to scare the therapist the most. Malik stopped bouncing when the cell door was opened, he found himself being carried off by a man in white. Marik suggested trying to break out, but Malik declined, he wanted to get to that therapist first, he found himself now being tied to a chair in an office. In front of him was a man in a white coat, Malik decided that he was going to be difficult, he would ask one question and one question only. " What do you do after you interview all the newbies?" he asked simply. " Well, we then put them in a controlled group therapy session" Dr. Imawato then looked down at his clip bored. " Mr. Ishtar" Malik had long knocked himself out on the desk in front of him to avoid any questions. Dr. Imawato meanwhile scribbled ' danger to self' down on his clip bored.

Dr. Imawato then signaled that Mr. Ishtar be taken out of his office, prone bodies of his patients didn't really look very good with the curtains in his office. One of the guards obliged and came back into the office a moment later to deposit a muzzled Shuicci Minamino into a chair by the front of the desk. Youko was currently freaking out, he had to think of a plan quickly or else he could be permanently instated here, and that would suck! 'When all else fails act like your host' he thought to himself, this particular plan had gotten him out of many scrapes before. " Excuse me Dr. Imawato, could you please take this muzzle off, I really do not see any need for it, in fact, I do not know why I am here in the first place." Youko said whilst taking a quick look at the name plate on the Dr's desk while he did he saw a small message carved into the wood of the desk, it was a cleverly hidden one concealed in the shadow that the name plate made. You could not see it unless you were sitting in the chair in front of it. It read ' Don't do anything yet, group meeting soon - Malik' Well, Malik certainly had a good head for causing chaos on his shoulders! He decided to go along with his plan; after all, chaos in a group is better the chaos alone.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Minamino for causing you such distress! The muzzle has been taken off!" "Thank you very much Dr. Imawato, but could you please...um...uh..." started Youko but before he could finish he spotted something in the corner that pleased him greatly PLANTS. There were many kinds, some of which he hadn't seen before, one of those immediately caught his eye, and it had many pointy barbs on it. " As I was saying, could you please tell me what kind of plant that is, the one with then spines on it", said Youko distractedly, he was thinking of all the ways that he could make that thing lethal. " It's a cactus Mr. Minamino, now could we please continue with the examination?" said Dr. Imawato, he really needed a coffee break. With the influence of Malik's note Youko did nothing to make the psychologist question him in the least. ' At least there is one sane one in this new group, he must have ran from the guns because he thought he was being shot at or something' thought the therapist logically, though when you think about it logic really doesn't apply to this group, as they had proved many time before.

Before the Dr. had time to get some coffee his next patient was brought in, his records said that this one was completely nuts and should be treated with utmost caution for he was a danger to others and himself. The patient took a seat in front of him, he really didn't look all that intimidating.

Yami had taken a seat in front of the therapist, Yugi, like the genius he was, knocked himself out with the puzzle so now Yami had to take what he surmised as a mental examination, WONDERFUL, didn't Yugi say once or twice that he was, as he put it, missing a few cards from the deck? He would try his best, though it would be hard, after all, when he was a bored thing tended to happen... As he looked around the office something caught his eye, well now, it looked as if this psychologist would be getting his due very soon, and most importantly, he wouldn't be bored! 'A group meeting though, jeez, what are we gonna do? Talk about our feelings?...This would be so much more fun with the chaotic assistance of the others, well what the hell' Yami, at this point giving a mental shrug. He then turned his attention to Dr. Imawato, who was trying to get his attention. " Ok Mr. Mouto, I'm just going to give you a simple mental examination which consists of a few tests, the first is an ink blot test, I just hold out these ink blot pictures and you tell me what you see" explained Dr. Imawato. " That is fine" said Yami. Dr Imawato held out the first picture. "Duel disk!" Yami blurted out. That didn't surprise the Dr., he had heard about the dueling craze, practically EVERYONE knew about the greatest thing since fire (In some peoples opinion). ' Everyone except one of my shut ins who won't go near any form of electronic and is convinced that talking to anyone but herself will kill her' the Dr. thought wryly to himself, his patient was currently fiddling with one of his many buckles, maybe he was punk. "Not to offend you are anything, but how did you get your hair like that?" asked Dr. Imawato, not being able to resist. "That is a secret of which you have no right to know" said Yami quickly from rote memory. The inkblot test then continued. "That is a pyramid," said Yami in response to the next picture, he was shown a few more then the Dr. stopped.

"Alright Yugi, now we will do one more test, then the nice men in white will put you back in your nice padded cell! I'm going to say a word and then you have to say the first thing that comes to your mind, alright, here we go!"

"School"

"Questionable cafeteria food"

" Cat"

"Animal"

" Plant"

"Papyrus"

" Game"

"WHERE WHERE!? I WANT TO PLAY!!! I WILL WIN OVER ALL OF YOU MUAHAHAHAHAH!"

Yami, who had lost complete control of himself, was violently beaten and tranquilized into submission.

The Dr., who was now holding the bridge of his nose in a migraine, supposed that all of the new patients either being sane or docilely insane was a thing too great to hope for. His next patient walked boldly into the room, his records said that this one was a possible crazy, Ms. Ishtar had brought him in just to be safe, Dr. Imawato still questioned how she had sedated him, a large bump on the left side of his head told him all he needed to know" Hiei took one look at the message on the desk, he used his Jagan eye to make the Dr. think he had examined him, then he left to go sit in his cell like a good boy. Hiei of course never did anything that he was told to do... there WAS that one time when Koenma forced him to take that video tape to Yusuke, but he had gotten even, oh yes yes he did, Koenma was still recovering from physical and emotional trauma.

(1) Mercy is a game where two people hold hands like they are going to shake, one twists the others arm until they cry mercy, it's a fun game but your arm hurts a lot afterward.

WHAHOO!!! ALL DONE!! This chapter took me forever to complete but it is big so at least you all have that to be happy about. hamn I'm good! Alright, now I'm all pumped up and ready to write until my fingers fall off, WAHOO!! As a side note my brother loves this story and can't get enough of it he has thought up about half of these ideas so I think I need to give him more credit! J. Bye, see you soon!


	13. The Dr is in the shadow realm

Chapter thirteen! the unlucky chapter, well, unlucky for my OC Dr. Imawato heh heh heh. Like I have said before, I have been trying to update as many times as I can, for I just started high school and have been swamped with work so expect a chapter about every week or so. I'M SO SORRY! BUT! This is a big exception, don't even think that I would stop writing willingly or they'll need dental records to properly identify your corpse. ï On with the story!

Warnings: The norm, with the addition of some pissed off Yami's.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi is a god whose work would be sacrilegious for me to say that I made it.

Yugi to Yami

Ryou to Bakura-

Marik to Malik

((Shuicci to Youko))

$ Seto to Kaiba$

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(On the plane)

Seto, by now had laughed himself into a small coma, Mokuba had currently gotten his hands INTO some chocolate and was running up and down the hallway of the plane, arms out stretched, making SHZOOOOMMM sounds like some kind of aircraft and finally getting sticky chocolate finger and hand prints on every surface he could reach. He had even gone as far as to bribe some of the attendants with fifties so they wouldn't interfere. Kaiba meanwhile had taken over and realized that he was not going to die a horrible screaming pain filled death. This pleased him greatly. His newest activity was to sing a stirring edition of jimmy-cracked corn and I don't care, whilst kicking the person in front of him in the back of the seat. This person was not enjoying this activity as much as Kaiba though. "SIR! Could you PLEASE stop kicking my chair! OH! By the way, is THIS yours?" Said the disgruntled passenger who was holding Mokuba by the arm. " SEEEEETOOOOOOO, I'M BORED!" Mokuba whined. "AWWW, just go stuff it" Kaiba said casually, after all, he needed to work on his project. Mokuba stuck out his tongue at the now abashed and disgruntled passenger. "Don't be so dramatic... I wasn't talking to you" Kaiba said. "Then who may I ask were you talking to?" "Him" said Kaiba pointing to Mokuba. Mokuba's eyes got VERY wide... his hand went limp and slipped out of the grasp of the passenger and he just walked silently and slowly over to the seat that he was assigned by the ticket to sit in.

Seto had never ever ever ever ever EVER told him to shut up harshly much less to stuff it. He did NOT know what was going on. Nor did he like it.

Kaiba meanwhile went back to his project, which consisted of those small liquor bottles you get on a good flight and super glue that he found in Seto's bags. He was making a pyramid...yes a tiny liquor bottle pyramid. He was almost done when the driver of the big clunker as he called it said that they would be landing in about five minutes. Kaiba gave the message no notice, for he had finished his great masterpiece, and then he put it on his head. He was now quite content. The plan bumped and jostled a bit, then came to a complete stop. Kaiba did not know what to do now so he decided to ask Seto.

$ HEY SETO$

$ WHITE LIGHTNING! I mean uh...what you stupid excuse for an astral being$

$ Were here stupid$

$ Oh god! Why didn't you tell me! I have a special procedure to get off of this plane without being killed! $

$ What the hell do you mean? $

Seto didn't answer, he just took over and made his way off the plane via a secret exit. He got safely to a limo with a stunned Mokuba in tow. He seemed too preoccupied to even ask what was wrong with Mokuba. The limo came to a stop in about five minutes after they entered it. Seto got out of the car, weapons in hand, and stood silently at the top of a hill. $ This is what I mean$ He looked down on what appeared to be a small ocean of people, his fans.

Yugi woke up groggy and sore on a cushy fabric floor, he tried to remember what had happened after he had accidentally knocked himself out with the puzzle, but found that he could not. Thinking of the puzzle made Yugi realize that the weight of it, to which he had grown accustomed, was gone. ' Oh god, Yami is going to be so pissed off, I reeeally hope that this place has good insurance..." Yugi thought unhappily. He found that someone now opened the door to his cell and carried him out. This person also said that he had only one chance to prove he was sane or it would be the crazy box for him. What had Yami done now?

Ryou pushed himself off of what appeared to be a pillow like floor, stilled dazed, he looked around sleepily. As he took in his surroundings, he woke up more quickly, as he did a very unwelcome conclusion came to him. The day had finally come; someone had thrown him in an insane asylum. He knew this day would've come sooner or later but he didn't think it would have been today. The funny thing was that he couldn't remember anything short of going to bed; he checked his watch, which showed the date, and did NOT like what he saw. Apparently the last this he remember was falling asleep...about a day and a half ago. What was now also apparent was that Bakura had been doing something that he shouldn't. ' What could he have done though?' Ryou questioned silently. As much as Ryou hated to admit it Bakura was careful when he was doing illegal things, but then again someone could have seen something enough times to surmise that he was not all there in the head. Just great. As his door was opened and he was lead out to another room another thought crossed his mind. 'Where is the ring'?

Both Yugi and Ryou were dragged and thrown into a room occupied with the other people they had come to know. They immediately felt the air of pissed-off ness once they entered. Dr. Imawato bade them to take a seat, though very distracted, they did so. Something seemed to crack in poor stressed out Ryou's head, his totally hysterical expression change to one of complete null. "Were doomed," he said simply in an average monotone voice. Yugi looked at him like he was totally right and said in an equally monotone voice, while pointing to Dr. Imawato. "If were lucky you'll just be doomed". Then they both settled down to wait for impending doom. Dr. Imawato, ever the annalist, opened his mouth to ask exactly why they were "Doomed" but never got the chance. "Why did you have to take the puzzle?" Yugi asked. "Why did you have to take it?" "Oh, do you mean the items that I confiscated? I'm sorry, but they could be a danger in you're possession, it's better that I took them away from you." He was half right at least.

Malik watched the scene blossom in front of him; it was out of that Imawato's hands now. Marik was quite happy to repot that the fun would begin in just a few moments. They both really wished they had some popcorn.

Yusuke, and Hiei were at least half interested in this little display of weirdness, unlike Youko, who, out of everyone's focus, had retreated to the corner with the plants and was now manipulating them with glee. Yusuke, wanting to get this all over and done with (he really wanted to get out of this joint) walked up to where the two items that Yugi and Ryou seemed to be talking about hung, took them off the coat rack that they were hanging on, and began to walk over to where Yugi and Ryou were sitting. Yugi and Ryou, realizing a little to late what exactly Yusuke was doing both open their mouths to protest but it was to late to react. Yusuke handed the items to them and the whole group found themselves in a dark, strange place. Both Yugi and Ryou now had completely different expressions then before. They were afire with anger, no literally, aflame with dark energy. "You DARE to touch my item, you DARE, to remove it form its rightful place, and you DARE to keep me here against my will!" said Yugi with a deep and powerful voice, most unlike him.

" You have- Bakura what the hell are you doing?" Yami asked. Bakura had completely skipped the speeches and went straight to the torture. He currently had the Dr. bound with rings of shadow and was poking him in the kidney area with a sharp stick. "Yami blanched and walked swiftly over to where Bakura was jabbing the Dr painfully in the side" Bakura momentarily stopped him rhythmic torture to look up at Yami. "He doesn't deserve the short reprieve of pain that a speech of his wrongdoings would give him" he said, then he went back to what he was doing. "When you put it that way..." Yami grabbed a stick and began his rhythmic poking on the Dr's other side. "You think we can blast him a couple of times next?" Yami asked. "Yep" Bakura said happily.

"They're quite insane aren't they" someone commented from behind Yusuke. Who, just a moment ago was morbidly transfixed by the blatant display of torture in front of him. Silently cursing himself for being inept to his surroundings (you don't live to long in his profession if you do that) Yusuke whipped around to find...Yugi? "Sorry you have to see this, they usually aren't this bad" Yugi said. Yusuke did a number of double takes to confirm that he was not seeing double. " I see you are questioning why you are seeing double, no I am not an illusion, I know I look all transparent-y like one, but I'm not." A form split from the form of Ryou a few feet away and walked? to where the other two were. "Bet you a (1) 1000 yen that you can't do it in one hundred words or less" Ryou said as he stopped walking. "Your on" Yugi said. "See those two that look us over there" said Yugi pointing. "Well, they are the 3000 year old spirits that, through the two items that you gave us, can possess us randomly. That came to be in a very long and confusing story that no one of us really understands completely" "I can understand it!" said Malik walking over to where the three were. "Shut up Malik, anyway, the basic points are that A. they control the dimension that you see around us

B. This dimension can spawn evil monsters that do their bidding willingly

C. This dimension is, in all aspects, hell

D. They send you here when they get pissed off

E. Don't piss them off

F. Don't play a game with them, they are most probably the worst losers on earth.

G. If you have heard of the world sweeping "new" game of duel monsters guess where that came from?

H. Seto Kaiba is in a similar predicament with us he is just not here to comment on his behalf.

We have learned to live with the mockery to god that is them, it is not nearly as bad as it seems, these kind of things really only happen when you piss them off. I reiterate, do not piss them off. They are most like the crazy brothers that we never had. If they break the law, try not to stop them; it's really in your best interest to not piss them off.

K. Malik is also in a predicament similar to us, but, contrary to us, both his sides are completely crazy.

"You owe me 1000 yen," said Ryou. Yusuke looked, if you could translate a feeling this intense into words, very confused. "Don't worry, you'll get it all in time" said Ryou. "Cut it out Malik!" said Ryou angrily. Malik was putting his transparent hand through the back of Yusuke's head and snickering. Marik was quite content to watch the creative ways that Yami and Bakura we thinking up to torture the Dr. "Don't just stand there, we can't just do this all day, so come on, hit us with some suggestions" said Bakura without looking up from his job of torturing the doctor. "How about we dig out his eyes? Y' know so he can't see the ways we maim him next?"

That is it! I am done with this one, another chapter will be coming when I can find the time, between schoolwork and my own endeavors, not to mention me being lazy as hell, I don't have as much time as I would like to complete this. Have more excuses and reasons in my bio, check it out! Please, I announce a lot of stuff there! You really don't want to miss it!

(1) About $8


	14. The Great Escape

Well hello and salutations! Ok, enough cordial crap, time for the reality. I am not in a good mood, I have been trying to get this thing at least started for about a friggen month, and the good thing is that it is not my fault! It is my Math teacher's; because she is a bitchy, mean spirited know-it-all with a passion for my pain. Mother of god I have had two hours of homework each night! But that is not the only thing, my school has an anime club, and if you could tell from my bio or my previous rants, that is the greatest thing that could possibly happen within the ever-changing confines of my reality. Soooo, putting it simply, it consumes my life, oh yes, anime owns my soul… Well, anyway, back to business, another thing that has waylaid me in my writing is my other story I have been working on, it is great to say the least. Shameless plug I know it be, but, I want reviews! I know that my last update was a little short, but I had a large and horrible case of writers block, you writers know how it is. Umm…and well, that's it, to sum it all up, I'm lazy as hell, read my other story when I post it, updates will be more spaced out, and my math teacher's a bitch from the depths of hell! Yay! Oh Yes, on a side note it is Christmas time! YAY STORE CREDIT RULES! I love store credit, people always try to get me good anime titles but they almost always fail miserably. With store credit I can pick stuff myself, and it gives me an excuse to go there which is very sweet (I only go to the mall about once a month on average because I live in the depths of the woods where no one returns alive…but we have a good Internet connection.

Yami to Yugi

-Bakura to Ryou-

Malik to Marik

$ Seto to Kaiba$

((Shuicci to Youko))

Author's notes- (Random number) they match up on the bottom of the page.

Random quote from me for this chapter: Children are only small adults with no self-control.

Chapter 14: The Great Escape (Look and behold my originality people, I mean look at the title!)

They had been in the shadow dimension, and/or the boring place of which there is nothing to do for about ten minutes or so, to pass the time, after he had gotten over the brunt of the confusion (he had seen weird things, but this was pretty up there on his list), Yusuke took a quick head-count. Yugi and Ryou were off lamenting over the fact that their respective Yami was evil and twisted. Malik and his double were cackling in stereo. The spirit people that Ryou and Yugi had told him about were happily arguing over what torture they would commence after using a file folder to give the Dr. Three inch long paper cuts on the webs of his feet, Youko was nowhere to be seen, he would turn up…sooner or later. Hiei was also gone; maybe he was exploring the place. Yusuke looked around, 'not much to explore' he thought, as he looked at the swirling black he saw a flash of movement. Hiei suddenly appeared next to him, Yusuke was used to this behavior so he didn't jump in surprise. "What's up Hiei? Hey, have you seen Fox-Boy? He's MIA right now" "Nopers" "Oh, ok…Hiei?" When ever did Hiei say 'Nopers'? "Hiei, yo…dude, you ok?" "A-OK Roger that!" said Hiei. Yusuke took the time to look Hiei over now; he knew after that response that Hiei could not be ok in even the broadest sense of the word. Now that he looked closer in the haze he saw that Hiei had a crazed look in his eyes, quite different from the normal scorn and coldness they usually held. "Um, Hiei, you stay right here, I'm going to go talk to somebody, just stay!" said Yusuke while backing away. Hiei plopped right down and saluted.

Yusuke ran over to where Yugi and Ryou were sitting. "Oi, Yugi can you tell me what this shadow place is made out of?" asked Yusuke, trying to sound nonchalant. Yugi looked up at him "I'm not sure, go ask Mr. Stabs a lot over there. Yusuke surmised that he meant Ryou's doppelganger, who was currently stabbing the hell out of the doctor's arm. He made his way over to where those two were. "Uh, hey, um…spirit dude" "What? Can't you see I am in the middle of something?" said Bakura distractedly, (he took his torturing seriously). "Uh, Yugi said that you knew what this dimension was made out of" "I do" "Could you, I dunno, possibly tell me?" asked Yusuke with a little twinge of frustration. "Well, if your going to talk to me like that, then I won't" "Look, this is serious, if you know something then tell me" "Nope" Yusuke of course got a little hot tempered at that point, this guy didn't look like he could fight a fifth grader, yet he was talking trash like the best of them, and by the way that he was talking, he sounded like he could back it up. " Hey asshole! Are you gonna tell me or what!? Dammit!" he then picked the guy off the floor by his collar. Yami blinked and immediately sidestepped out of the area. Yusuke was suddenly and forcefully blown back about twenty feet by an incredible force of power. As he got off the floor from being thrown he felt his singed eyebrows surprisedly, "What the hell?" he said. Yami decided to pop over at that very moment "He told ya so" he said while pointing to Yugi, who was currently sighing and looking up as if to ask 'why me?'. "Listen, this place is manifested dark energy, sorry I didn't tell you sooner but, as you could probably tell, I had business to attend to" he said while darkly chuckling. "Um, yeah...." said Yusuke while looking at the poor Dr. Imawato. Well, that explained a lot, Hiei, having control of dark energy via the dragon that was one of his signature attacks, was able to absorb dark energy in small amounts. This dimension, being made of about 99 dark energy caused Hiei's systems to overload enviably causing the logical and controlled part of his brain to reboot. In all other words Hiei was high. Great.

Yusuke slapped a hand to his forehead, this was just what he needed at this point, but at least Hiei was docile. Yusuke still had scars form the last time he had really pissed Hiei off. He looked around for a sign that could get them out of this stupid place. Not finding one, he went over to see what the two spirit dudes where arguing about.

" Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

" YES!!!"

"What the hell are you two arguing about now?" said Yusuke angrily. " We are arguing about taking a break in this man's eternal hell to go and prepare an alibi so no one will know that we escaped from an insane asylum" said Yami, not taking his eyes off Bakura. They seemed to be staring each other down like they were going to get in some kind of fight. Normal for them, but Yusuke didn't exactly know that, just finding out they exist and all. Now, joy of joys, apparently they were now (with the imprisonment and torture of Dr. Imawato and the very eminent escape) considered fugitives, which was absolutely wonderful, he thought he had gotten away from that kind of record when he left his home town area. "Listen, I just can't keep calling you.... people... By what you are, do you guys have names or what? " You may call me Bakura-sama (1) mere mortal! BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOME POWER! I-" "Zip it Baka (2)" said Yami loudly, cutting off who Yusuke now knew as Bakura the overly loud and angry. "I am Yami, you may call me pharaoh, highness, master-" "You shut up!" said Bakura, pushing Yami out of the way roughly. Yusuke an idea of how these two acted on a daily basis. This whole ordeal just made his head hurt.

Seto stared at the large ocean of people below him for a moment, savoring the fact that he was so popular. After wiping a single tear from his eye he began to rummage around in his shiny metal suitcase. Kaiba, who had been mesmerized by the very large amount of people chose that moment to snap out of his momentary stupor $ Hey, are all those people your fans, seriously, what did you promise, your money objects to rain down on their heads from the sky? $ $No actually, they are my fans because a. I am very rich

b. I created the system that allows them to see in life like detail the cards that they love so much. $

$ Well, in my day you used your own magic to duel, none of this 'technology' crap that you people use now, and if you didn't have magic then you didn't play at all! $ $ Well I have capitalized on the fact that people do not have 'magic', and now I have insane amounts of money and power. Who's the smart one in this conversation? $ $Apparently not you, first of all, I was a high priest I had insane amounts of money and power. Second, as you so wittingly put it about an hour ago I am just a not very important voice in your head that just won't go away, 'smart' people don't reply to voices in their heads. Finally, as your were talking to me the people in the crowd that was about half a mile away noticed you about five minutes ago, and are now herding toward you like crocodiles to a struggling animal. $ Seto, who had been blankly staring in the crowds direction now came back to earth and noticed that the large crowd was indeed running toward him.

He was less perturbed then Kaiba wished, he merely took an object out of his suitcase and lobbed it expertly at the crowd (which was now closing in). The thing immediately burst open to reveal a large amount of gas that settled on the crowd. The crowd began coughing and blindly running away. Before Kaiba could ask what the hell that stuff was one of Seto's body guards asked " Sir, did you have to use the tear gas?" and Seto answered " I am not paying you to have the slightest amount of compassion". "Yes sir" " Well, lets get to this stupid thing already so I can get some coffee...speaking of caffeine dependences...where is Mokuba anyway?" Mokuba happed to be right behind Seto, he had been tugging on Seto's trench coat for the last five minutes. Only now did he turn around to face him, he didn't speak about the large crowd that was currently temporarily blinded, he only grabbed Mokuba's arm and whipped him into the limo. He yelled for the limo to drive to a generic hotel and settled into the comfortable designer seat thinking hard. The crowd was now on to him being in the general vicinity. That was very bad. They would go to great lengths to see him...sometimes he wished that he didn't have such fans. But now was not the time to think about the what-ifs he had to think of an evasive tactic based plan just in case his crazed

Fans found him again. $You could kill 'em, that would get ride of them easy$ $ I do not need your stupidity right now$ $ It was a genuine suggestion! $

Meanwhile, halfway around the world the various bodyguards and staff members that Kaiba halfway thought he could trust were whooping it up when they were supposed to house sit. They frankly didn't care though, even if Mr. Kaiba did find out they would blame it on Joe in accounting, nobody liked Joe anyway.

Yusuke raised his head from the absolute definition of boredom to check if anything was even the slightest bit different from the scene his eyes had left a few minutes ago. Not really expecting to find anything he opened his eyes. To his mild surprise (although this surprise was still etched with boredom) something was different, the Yami people, or the weirdoes, as he secretly called them were now in a huddle whispering about something that seemed important. Hiei was talking about the enigmatic qualities of chickens, nothing new, he had been doing it for a good half hour, and finally the less crazy counterparts were just sitting around as if this all was not real and it could just go away if they denied that it existed in the first place (though this did not include Malik, he was crazy and he was also with the other group).

Finally the group broke and Yami held up his arm, signaling that he had something important to say. " Ok! Here is the deal. We will stop our torture of this undeserving wrath momentarily to get our selves out of the insane people's home! This is how my plan-" Bakura and Malik, along with Malik's double all kicked him. "Our plan! (I thought of most of it) is going down. First, we ditch the shadow realm for now. Then, we proceed to destroy all record that we were here in the first place. Next, we escape and on the way to our respective domiciles we think of an adequate alibi so we will not be sent back here, I do not particularly find this place to my liking" Yugi apparently had something that he wanted to quip in at this moment, " How about you idiots act less crazy for once so you won't be sent here in the first place!" "Aw come on Yugi where's the fun in that venture!" Bakura replied back.

Yusuke was just happy to be getting out of this place, and being a delinquent himself he frankly didn't care a whole bunch how is was done. He grabbed Hiei and dragged him over to where everyone else was. No sooner then when he got in a good spot did Bakura snap his fingers. Yusuke looked around to find that they were back in the office where they started. Though the scene looked a lot different then when they left it. First off, plant life covered the room, that work he could only presume to be Youko's. "Youko! Damn it! I leave you for about two hours and I come back to a greenhouse!" "Hey, I could have made my own escape but I choose to wait here like a good little team member, doesn't that count for something! Yo Bakura, wassup?" "Were just bustin' outta' this joint, I'm bored of it," said Bakura. "I here you there, I've been sittin' here for two hours and there wasn't even anything shiny to steal" "Yusuke fumed a bit at not being answered, but a small realization dawned on him. "Youko! Damn you! You knew about those evil spirit dudes this whole time didn't' you!" "Well yes, I suppose I did, and you probably going to ask why I didn't tell you next, correct? I will save you the breath, I didn't feel like it.

Yusuke was just about to jump across the room to punch Youko in the head when he held himself back, or rather was held back by large plant vines. Youko took this opportunity to throw Yusuke a taunting look. Bakura took this opportunity to not just throw Yusuke a look but to throw something at him. It turned out to be a paperweight.

It really sucks to be on the receiving end of a paperweight to the head. "Stay on task mortal, we yamis are calling the shots, we've done this before" With that statement Bakura started picking his way over the plants that carpeted the floor. Yami followed him, clearly annoyed about the fact that Bakura was more experience then him an area. Why he would want to be more experienced then Bakura in escaping insane asylums was anyone's guess.

They all walked down a generic hallway until at seemingly nothing Bakura threw up his hand. "Stop, three security cameras and one alarm" Yusuke looked around, he really didn't see anything, and he was apparently the only one to care about this fact. Hiei had been normally quiet, but every so often he would blurt out random words like Bacon or golf clubs so that proved to Yusuke that he was still very strung out. Youko was still in control of Shuicci, but Yusuke knew goddamn well that if Shuicci knew what was going on right now he'd be having a mental break down at the thought of tarnishing his perfect record of being regarded by people as sane. The three nut jobs looked like they were professionals in this kind of thing…what the hell went on in this town. So that left him, slightly sane, but still…he may have matured somewhat over the time of him being spirit detective…but…the allure of just being a delinquent was a strong one. Aw hell! WHY THE&) DID HE CARE ANYWAY! Screw maturity! As if to emphasize that realization he shot the last camera that Bakura and Youko had to dissemble with his spirit gun. "HIT THE DECK!" the ever-paranoid Yami said loudly. He thought they were being fired at.

Bakura looked at the smoking blob that remained after the assault of the blue energy…and whooped. "COOL! DO IT AGAIN! Dude! Did you know that he could do that?" he asked Youko, destructive power like that was very handy at times like this, or when he was bored. Malik threw up his hands, "Mind control sucks! I want his powers!" "But then you wouldn't be able to manipulate the seven-eleven clerk to not call the police when you shop lift half the store" Bakura expertly called back to him. "Oh yeah…slushies!" Malik said happily. "Hey Bakura, can we go get slushies after we get out of the insane people home?" asked Malik. "DUH!" Was Bakura's artful reply. "Except by get you mean steal right?" he asked, very serious. "Do you even have to ask, I've got no cash on me, what else are we going to do?" Malik retorted back.

Just then, as their conversation was coming to an end (along with their journey down the sterile hallways) Bakura's head popped up like a hound dogs. "Silent alarm! Damn it! GO GO GO, they'll have the tranquilizers out in a minute! Yami! Do a mass mind crush! Don't be sloppy this is the crucial time! Bakura looked ready to burst out of his skin as he ran down the corridors; apparently he lived (technically) for this kind of thing. Yami, while running, had begun to be covered by dark crackling energy. He fairly whooped in exhilaration…he also (technically) lived for this kind of thing. With a yell, Yami loosed the power that had built around him just as they exited the building. They ran for about a quarter of a mile and then slowed their pace to a half jog when they, to Youko's immense pleasure, hit some woods. "Yusuke yelled and thrust his arm up into the air. They had actually escaped, and as a plus it was awesome! Bakura had a small bit of bad news though. "Ok, we hurtled phases 1 through 3, now we just have to get away from the cops and-" "Wait, who said anything about cops?" Malik asked, he didn't like cops. Somebody back there tripped the silent alarm; the cops will be looking for a group of adolescents that escaped. Though Yami's mind crush will ensure that the cops won't be getting any more information about us from the psychiatric personnel. "Why, what did he do?" questioned Yusuke. "They all think they're twizzlers" Yami said simply.

They cleared the woods with a little regret from Youko. Right after the thick woods was an eight-lane highway. Yami, Malik, and Bakura looked at each other at the exact same time. "CAR DODGEING GAME!" All of the yamis loved the car dodging game, but for different reasons. Yami liked it because it was fun (more like deadly) and a game, no more needed to be said in that matter. Poor Yugi knew nothing of the car dodging game, Yami always took much care in blocking it off from him, Yugi may be small and nice to other people but Yami had seen him when he was pissed off, a pissed off Yugi is a bad person to share a body with. Bakura liked it for many more reasons than Yami's measly two; the first was that it frightened Ryou to the edge of hysteria. The second was that it was another chance to beat Yami at something and as a plus it was dangerous to borderline suicide. Finally, it tended to test his considerable dodging skills to the point where it was challenging. Oh yes, and it had the tendency to scare the hell out of anyone he got in front of and to ultimately cause much chaos in an isolated area. These things were all good in both Marik and Malik's point of views but the main reason for them was they were deranged.

How the Car dodging game worked was simple, it's namesake told the entire story anyone needed to know. Except for maybe one or two rules. One rule was that you could not quit once you were out on the road; if you went out there it was now or never. If you died then you lost (obviously). …That was about it, it was a simple game after all.

The three squabbled over who was to go first, out of pride and the fact that they didn't want to be second.

Youko was very interested in this game, he didn't exactly know all of the rules just yet, but that was a trifle. He would learn them in time; he always was a quick learner. Yusuke was a reborn delinquent through and through so it suited him to do something stupid to celebrate his return to the world he loved. And then there was Hiei, still high, so logically he was ready to attempt any ungodly stupid act for no apparent reason with little goading. Hiei was like that when he was high. So, to put it simply everyone was ready to attempt this idiotic and useless game for no reason greater then they had nothing else better to do then get chased by officers of the law.

On a completely different side of town Isis Ishtar looked up from getting her nails done in an expensive boutique something was wrong, oh so very wrong. Well, she'd just have to go find out what it was then, after she got her nails done in any case.

1. Bakura-sama- lord/master Bakura, for you Japanese impaired.

2. Baka- Idiot, once again facilitating the J.I. (Japanese impaired)

Responses to reviews-

Random person-

Calm down a little…on second thought review louder I like the attention. Oh yes, and thank you for reviewing so many times, it boosted my numbers and my happiness. You are a large reason why this chapter got finished when it did. Keep up the good work.

Liizziioo- another avid reviewer let me say that I absolutely and wholeheartedly thank you for your energetic replies. I wanted to single you out because as a reviewer myself I love it when other authors cite my presence by replying with a written statement towards me. Thank you again and review more please!

Finally! I am finished! This chapter was sooo hard to crank out it wasn't even amusing. But now it is done and I can rest easy this night by knowing that you all are reading this statement right now. Then again, resting would come even easier to me if people would get off their asses and review. Even, as a bonus I have made this thing DOUBLE what I usually write (because I've been gone double the time). Christmas has come and gone but this a late gift from me to you all, also, for you people who do not celebrate Christmas this is a simple gift to you. I love reviews so if you guys could fill out like twenty that would be great. Reviews make me feel good about this work, plain and simple. When I feel good about it I like to continue to add to it. On the flip side, when I do not get any feed back it makes me wonder whether anyone is reading this thing at all, and then I get really discouraged. So, to put it in a nutshell make me feel good, it gives me a good kick in the ass to get going on the next chapter. Oh and one more thing, a reiteration of a big announcement I HAVE A NEW STORY COMING OUT SOON (MOST LIKELY BY FEBUARY SO PLEASE LOOK FOR IT! IT'S VERY GOOD!) My next update ought to be in about a month, I will try to be on time! Thank you all once again for your patience in waiting for this update. Thank you and good night!


	15. Running and running

Salutations and greetings to all! First, before anything else, I just want to comment on the fact that my story now has more then 50 REVIEWS! I can't even begin to comprehend this, you guys do know that right? I can't believe the love for this story that you people are showing to me in this particularly great method! No greater would you have affected me if you tried anything else, (excluding money) seriously. Another thing is, that out of 50 there are no flames at all, I haven't gotten anything worse then an 'It's ok', which is really great! I am actually tearful as I write this... I'd like to thank the academy...no, not gonna start that! RANDOM PERSON! I WANT TO YELL ALSO! I appreciate that you do in many many more reviews! But, I digress, you people don't want a longwinded speech, you want the story don't you? Right then.

Recommendations of the month: Penny Arcade, if you've seen the site then you know what I'm talking about. If you don't it's a really funny gaming -based web cartoon. Oh! And also if you people have any real knowledge of anime in general then you all know what full metal alchemist is! If you don't then go and die. I mean it. Big recommendation on it though! (I love the series and I am currently listening to the soundtrack at this very moment!)

Yami to Yugi

-Ryou to Bakura-

Marik to Malik

Seto to Kaiba

((Youko to Shuicci))

Numbers in the text match up at the bottom of the page, I feel it is more convenient this way then others I've tried.

Chapter 15: Running and running

Isis had a certain feeling as of late, not the feeling of contentment that she usually had when she had Malik out of her hair and time to herself. The nagging feeling that something was terribly terribly wrong! Not surprisingly, she also had a feeling that Malik was most definitely involved with whatever was causing the other sense of wrong. Usually, when these two feelings were coupled together it meant that she would be quite busy opening a can of whoop-ass coupled with a side of pain on Malik very very soon.

As if Ra himself was listening in on what she was thinking, a soon to be infamous news report came on the television that happen to be in the salon. The news report depicted the infamous group (with a couple of extras) being idiots in the middle of the road. Isis knew that she would soon be having a lot if work to do, but she was resigned to it. Putting out the proverbial and literal fires that Malik or Marik started every day with the good people of Domino was Isis's work, however grudging and hopeless it seemed to be. She gathered that the influence of the three senior idiots (which was what she happened to call the Yami population when they weren't around, yes, even the pharaoh) had roped the others that she could not identify into their stupidity, though she did recognize Hiei in the mess, he didn't look too right in the head at the moment, but who was she to judge? He had been sleeping in the oak tree in the front of her yard for the past few days. She wondered how Hiei and Malik had escaped the insane asylum in the first place, that particular one she instated them both in was famous for needlessly injecting their patients with a government grade strength tranquilizer every few hours. Or when, in their eyes, the patient was not cooperating to the best of their ability. Malik should have been so juiced with drugs he shouldn't have been able to coordinate the beating of his heart, let alone escape from an asylum that was also famous for its over-zealous security system. Yet there he was, crossing an eight lane highway with ancient Egyptian spirits, rowdy teens, and what looked suspiciously like a duel monster cheering him on. Isis shook her head sadly, contemplating the whole time why Malik wasn't dead yet.

Meanwhile, at the place depicted on the news, Yusuke was having a great time, these people were completely crazy, and he **liked** it! Malik, was halfway through the moving highway maze of cars and he wasn't dead yet. That albino Bakura was chatting with Youko who happened to be sitting partially up a tree. Yami was looking at Youko and commenting that he looked like a duel monster (to Youko's ire). And finally Hiei was curled up in a ball screaming about scorpions eating his face. (Apparetly his high was taking a small turn for the worse). While he looked around Malik had crossed the road and was waving smugly for the others to follow. Yami was apparently up next, vaulting over the guard rail he raced across the lanes, dodging with the ease of long practice. It looked to Yusuke like those guys did this kind of thing a lot, he didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing but frankly he didn't really care. Yusuke sat down, no use standing when you can sit in his opinion. He thought about how those Yami guys were so accepting of him, Hiei, and even Youko. It's like they didn't even care! They even liked it when Yusuke blasted that camera to bits in the insane asylum. They didn't question why Hiei was acting so weird, but they did theorize about Hiei and the shadow realm in the first place so maybe they knew already. Or also why red-haired Shuicci all of a sudden looked like an albino genetic anomaly with an intense like of foliage, but he had a suspicion that that Bakura already knew about Youko, and Yami didn't know, but all he was was curious why Youko looked like a duel monster or whatever that was. Yusuke on the other hand was accepting of them mostly because he had seen things much weirder on the meter then this, but he had to admit this WAS a pretty screwed up case. If Yusuke was a regular person who had an intense belief that magic and powers that were not assessable to humans and completely fake he could have maybe believed that these people had advanced delusinary schizophrenia with involuntary narcissistic rage (he only knew that term because he had read it on one of the documents on the late Dr. Imawato's desk before they all left). With the displays of magic though, and the fact that he was in the company of Shuicci made it plausible that their very far fetched story was true. If it was, Koenma was an idiot who could not see power that threatened the world if it bit him, but he suspected that already. Yusuke crossed his arms and nodded with assertion that these guys were A-OK in his book. He looked up and saw that no one was going. Well, it would just have to be his turn then, wouldn't it? Yusuke hurdled over the guard rail and did a series of insane flips and turns that left Yami balking and Bakura yelling that he could do that too with of course some expletives shot here and there in the challenge.

Just then, the sound of police sirens wafted to their collective ears, they were far off but that was absolutely no reason to relax. The highway was now too crowded for them to shout to each other so Bakura used some rudimentary sign language to tell Malik to meet at Kaiba's house as soon as possible. Kaiba, he reasoned, would be more accepting of complete weirdoes running from the law then most people and also everyone smart enough to balance an egg in a bowl realized long ago that Seto had the police in his pocket. Which then intern meant that Kaiba did also. Good for him. Malik and his group (Yusuke and Yami) on the other side of the highway had started making their way through the woods at a fast run; it was now time for Bakura and his group to do the same. If Youko would get out of the damn tree first.

Kaiba meanwhile sat in a lawn chair in the spacious back yard of Kaiba corp. estates laughing to himself and sipping an import alcoholic beverage with glee. Positioned between a cooler and a large plate of finger food he replayed the day's hours in his mind grinning with satisfaction.

After getting in the limo to bring Seto, the little brother (he had forgotten his name), and ultimately himself to the private hotel he began stewing in his own innovative juices. After a few minutes in the limousine Seto had begun to do some stock portfolio file sharing on his laptop and Mokuba, looking like he was in the shallow end of thought, slumped against the window in a stupor with a game boy, leaving Kaiba to fully realize something his thoughts had been playing around with. These 'fans' of Seto's where somewhat of a cross between an assassin and an underling or toady of some sort. The toady half was simpering and insanely loyal to the point of worship, while the assassin was always calculating and selflessly guarding the predator/prey aspect of their so called relationship with Seto. While he mulled over this (chin scratching gesture and all in his soul room) his thoughts wandered to the brother of Seto. That little thing was on to him again, more then ever, so now, more then ever, he would have to be careful and mask his actions with the precision that he prided himself in doing most things. So he slipped with the party, a minor mistake was all, now he had to focus on what was best for him in this situation...oh, and not to get Seto killed, that wouldn't be a good thing either. The limo made it to the hotel in good time without any incident, Kaiba was tired with all this thinking that he was doing, exponentially so, so he decided that he was intitled to a small nap. Drifting off to sleep, he contemplated whether this place had anything good to drink; he would have to investigate later.

What he had hoped and wanted to be a small nap was actually a twenty hour coma. It appeared to be the middle of the night as he woke up and immediately possessed Seto's sleeping body. His first reaction was that his mouth tasted sooty for some odd and unexplained reason. As he got up to wash his mouth out with something from the very visible minibar he saw that the convention center that they had come from much earlier that day was in flames. Well...he was sorry that he had missed the state of affairs that had triggered that happenstance of events. He chugged about two mini bottles of what smelled like cheep vodka (he was in a very large and expensive suite, the front desk would hear about this if he had anything to say about it) and sat back down to go over what Seto had witnessed in regards to the enflamed convention hall.

What he found was quite amusing indeed. Apparently, the 'fans' a started a bon fire in reverence to Seto and it spread a bit until it put the convention hall on the category of well done. Seto had spent the sixteen hours before that giving seminars and speeches about random things, nothing much interesting there. But the three hours after the bon fire was full of medical and legal action, Seto seemed to really enjoy suing people at any given time. "Hmm..."Kaiba said out loud, "that was educational, anyway, now to more pressing matters of a stiff drink and a bit of gambling!" (1)

After he had squandered about two-hundred dollars on alcohol and poker Kaiba began to once again feel tired, this was more convenient then anything else anyway, Seto would be waking up soon with a very large hangover and Kaiba would avoid questioning on why he had gotten that way when he was supposed to be sleeping with some well placed sleep of his own. He made his way (a little unsteadily) back the the suite. Before he went back to sleep he went into a room where Mokuba was snoring loudly, feeling a little malicious, he decided he would do something to get back at Mokuba for snooping so annoyingly when he was trying to throw a good party, along with just being plain annoying other times. He snickered as he made his way back to his own bed. Seto would have an extremely rude awakening very soon.

Indeed he did, waking up with a pounding headache to Mokuba screaming bloody murder would absolutely apply to that particular category. He staggered out of bed muttering obscenities as he made his way over to Mokuba's bedroom. Opening the door, he found that Mokuba was in quite a bad situation. Being expertly dangled over the ceiling fan in a cocoon of hotel sample shaving cream, bed sheets and towels upside-down had to be a bad experience. Seto laughed heartily and then regretted it as the signs of a massive hangover settled around him. How the HELL did he get a hangover when all he was doing was sleeping...he was going to kill that- . But as he came to the realization of who actually did it the hangover symptoms came full circle full force. It was either go back and lie down or blow chunks. He groaned low and long and made his way back to bed to sleep a few more hours, completely forgetting that his little brother was trapped in a hanging hell near the ceiling.

He was woken, thankfully without a headache, in what seemed back in the fire, for there was that much screaming to be had. He got up and quizzically opened his blinds to find the convention center crowd five floors below him screaming their voice boxes into hoarseness. How did they find him! He reasoned quickly that it must have been an inside job, but there was no time to devise who the culprit now. He had to save his own skin. But as he realized something he began to panic, he had left his mass riot kit back in the now completely burned down convention center, he knew that he could take at least a few of them in hand to hand combat, but the shear numbers out there would overwhelm him instantly, then their was Mokuba to think of, dead weight that he was. He packed his suitcase very quickly and threw on a trench coat the wasn't covered in soot. He went into Mokuba's room, threw all his stuff into a bag and cut him down from his ceiling prison without much explanation of what hell he was doing and why. His fevered mind veritably stewed with ideas, but all were shot down with either logic or impossibility. As if on some kind of cue Kaiba decided to enter these inner thoughts with the air of having something to sell.

Hey Seto, you know what? You didn't ask me if I could provide my services... I'm hurt.

What the hell could you do anyway?

Well, for a certain price I could get us back to the airport in one piece.

I don't need your help you stupid voice!

Tsk, tsk, tsk, of course you need my help I can here how panicked you are, you can't even make a good insult! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way hikari, the easy being you let me out and for the one time introductory price of letting me do what I want for a while when we get back I can get us all, including that little brother of yours back to the air port in one piece and UN attacked by fans of any kind. Now-

First of all, do not call me hikari you are just some stupid voice that I have developed out of stress or something. Second, that idea I will never agree to! And finally, third, I do not need your help! (2)

Tut, tut, Seto! Don't be rude! I was not finished you see, now, if you were to disagree like you are currently doing then I will forcibly take over and just do everything anyway.

Meanwhile, braver fans were climbing the sides of the buildings outside. Seto saw this activity but tried to make no sign that he did.

Do we have a deal?

Not on your life

The people who were climbing had made it to his window and were banging on it with such crazed tenacity that they soon were making cracks in the glass.

Hmm?

No!

Any minute they would break through and swarm the room like some kind of bee.

...FINE, FINE! JUST GO!

Seto found himself feeling the mental equivalent of being pushed aside roughly and excitedly, and not into sub consciousness like he had expected. He found that he could see and hear what was going on but he couldn't move or speak out loud. This would usually be acceptable to the others, namely Ryou and Yugi, because, Ryou especially so, liked to at least see when he was committing crimes that he wasn't actually committing. When he was unceremoniously shoved into his soul room (when Bakura found something interesting or was just plain bored) like a forgotten dinner into a plastic tub he worried what Bakura was actually doing out there. But the absolute worst was when Ryou would ask what was happening and Bakura would answer with a quick 'nothing'. Nothing was always something, something that usually was very horrible (3). So, Seto would have been at least a little content with the fact that he could actually see what was going on, but of course he was not. Seto liked everything to be perfect and he himself to be in control of it all, meaning that he liked all the aspects of his life to be at lest partially controllable. This was not his definition of in control.

What the hell is going on?

I thought you would thank me, me being you savior from certain fan mauling and all but I guess that's not the case. Well, I thought that you might want to see me, as great as I am, in action!

Ha, that's comical!

Kaiba did not reply, but what Seto was answered with his body moving across the floor without his direction towards the window where the crazed fans, at his appearance, completely freaked out. Something that was not quite seen issued out of his hands and flung the hyper fans off the window ledge into the waiting fabric of a tarp that their accomplices had ready on the ground.

Shadow power is a lot cooler then corporate conventions isn't it?

Shut up and get going you waste of thought, and more importantly, my time.

Kaiba shouldered the suitcase and small bag that was Mokuba and Seto's luggage and went into Mokuba's room to get the stupid kid. (he would have left him, small children were annoying) Mokuba was sitting in the middle of the room (he got out of the cocoon) continuously asking questions that fell on Kaiba's deaf ears. Kaiba simply judo chopped Mokuba in the back of the neck, caught him, and finally put him in a fireman's carry on his other shoulder. Seto was about to say something but thought better of it when he thought back to how Mokuba had acted on the plane the first time, he really didn't want that to happen again. Kaiba had merely done it because Mokuba couldn't run that fast and he would just slow him down, that was not a good thing when you are running from a large group of mob intensity. He made it through the hotel running like a mad man and hopped into the currently driverless limo that had brought him to the convention center, and ultimately the hotel. Which he wished that he hadn't come to in the first place. Or more correctly the forsaken hotel that Seto wished that he hadn't come to in the first place... it had actually been fun for him anyway. Driving came easy to him, once he had thrown Mokuba in the back seat it took him exactly two minutes to master the steering and the gas of the the vehicle. It occurred to him that he should really find out what the other pedal did. No time to think about that now. He burst out of the garage with such force that he had startled the group, giving the element of surprise to him. He blasted down the highway towards the airport leaving the collection of insane fans to sulk in his collective dust. (Some where collecting the dust and licking it) Now, he had to actually get to the airport... Oh yeah, he knew where he was! Sure!

Ha! You don't know where you're even going do you? I guess disembodied voices don't have developed direction senses!

Kaiba only replied by doing a complete screeching three-sixty in the middle of the highway, then sped up to go in the exact same direction he had been going in before. He did make it eventually to the airport and even got in a smallish line for the Boeing that Seto would be traveling home in.

Ha! I told you that I could do it, all in good time too! Now you of course have to hold up your end of the bargain that we made.

Sure, sure, whatever.

Kaiba retreated to his soul room, still on the alert just in case anything else that was fun befell Seto before they got back the the town of Domino. Seto was quite uncomfortable with the fact that he had the feeling of a ticking time bomb in the back of his mind, almost like a countdown. His brow furrowed, he really did not like this whole ordeal, but, to keep up appearances he had to refuse to believe any and all of it. He straightened his collar and regained a smug smirk back on his countenance. At least he could still be in control of some aspects of his life. He got up and went to go tell the plane steward that he was going to sue the airline for all that they had. The plane ride, sadly, was eventless and thourohly boring for Kaiba. Plus, Kaiba had the wait until it was what he liked to call uninterrupted Kaiba time to begin. He was not a very patient spirit. But, due to boredom he eventually conked out in the middle of the ride, not being able to keep awake through the monotony. When he finally woke up, he found that they were nearing Domino and would be there within a half hour. This pleased him. They were even close enough to get reception on the small televisions that peppered the first class seating. His happened to be on, and as he fully possessed Seto with mild interest in the glowing box a certain news report came on. The yami population was at it again! Very good, more fun for him then. He also saw, with further inspection, that he recognized people that came to his party; interesting developments were apparently unfolding without him. He would most definitely have to change that! The plane landed and he got out of the cabin with more then a little relish, smelling the congested air he made his way (with a now conscious Mokuba in tow) back to the estates of which he calls his home.

Bakura ran and ran, feeling more at ease then if he was sitting down at a desk in what Ryou called school and he called unnecessary. Bakura whooped as he jumped another fallen log in the woods. This was the kind of thing that he lived for...uh kind of. Youko ran off to have left looking board with the pace that was set. It became more then evident that Youko, as a demon, was thinking this speed trivial. Bakura may have been able to best Youko at the best of stealing, but at strength feats humans weren't up to par in the least, even drastically weird ones like Bakura. Bakura really didn't care what Youko thought though, because he was the leader so that meant that he was in charge of this expedition admit! Well, now that he felt more energized he sped up a little bit. 'Hmm, where is that small demon, what did Youko say his name was again? Oh yes, Hiei!' "Hey! Youko! Where is that Hiei dude?" "Oh, he is a small bit in front of us in the trees, do not be alarmed, speed is somewhat of his specialty" Youko said in one breath. "I'm not...do you mean the pace or the drug? Because he has seemed to be influenced by some kind of hallucinogenic... oh yes, ever since the shadow realm incident." Bakura laughed out loud, that stupid doctor really had it coming to him.

The estates and territories of Kaiba Corporation were in sight now, Bakura almost looked crestfallen at that fact. He had been half-hoping for the police to corner him and his associates. For that would've have provided at least some amusement. They were all on the grounds now and would be there soon, he wondered how the other three were doing; he hoped that Yami had fallen into one of Kaiba estate's famous pit traps.

Yami had not fallen into a pit trap at least in the literal sense; he did however fall into the proverbial pit trap of boredom. All this running was not fitting for a pharaoh like himself. But he didn't complain, being the demure and reserved spirit that he had trained (with minor lapses) himself to be. At least he didn't have to worry about Yugi for a while at least. He had token the time when they were playing one of his favorite games that involves a highway to lock an unconscious Yugi into not his designated soul room. No, not the light happy one, he had locked him into the one that had the look of a maze coupled with the fact that most of the staircases were sideways or upside-down. He laughed a little, but then his happy mood got a bit of a gloom cloud on the sides of it, he hadn't thought of what would happen if Yugi got out of there earlier then he expected. It wasn't that good when Yugi was pissed off and you happened to be in a room with him but when Yugi was pissed off and you shared a body with him it was a totally different story. The best way he could describe it was utter chaos, and it was bad to be on the receiving end of that. Plus, blocks from a particular hikari's soul room hurt like hell when thrown at your head. But, everything could go perfectly alright too, and he could get out of this unscathed. He really hoped that it would be the latter of the two.

Malik had gone ahead of Yusuke and Yami because he was bored, and his yami was bored and he was hungry and Kaiba was a known harborer of delicious toaster pizzas from the 7-11. That didn't take much thought process on his part. As he made his way through the forest he saw lights from the large mansion and heard the telltale whispering of Bakura telling the others to not screw up the approach of Kaiba. " ...and remember I go first, if it's Seto then you two will spook him and THEN he will set the dogs on us! I don't want the dogs on us! If I see that it's definitely Kaiba I'll call you-Oh, hey Malik" Malik walked out of the bushes and joined the group. "So, did the others fall into a pit trap?" "I am truly sorry, but they didn't, though it would have been hilarious if the pharaoh fell on his ass" said Malik. "It took you long enough to get here! I trust that you heard the tail end of my plan of attack?" asked Bakura. Malik, at this point nodded. "Good, as I was saying, I'll pull a Ryou and approach the target as if I left something here sometime or other, now I will ask some key questions be on guard and stay to the trees." Bakura suddenly cut off and nodded to himself as if this was a good time then cut off and went to go start his plan, in which he was confident in its ability to hold water. As he stalked towards the back yard area he screwed up his face and flattened his hair to look like Ryou, putting a timid walk to his feet instead of a stalk and lightening his voice took care of the rest of the disguise. He prided himself in the ability to act like his host so convincingly but it was somewhat of a double edged sword, he hated acting all friendly and such (it made him sick at times). But it was useful at times like these, he made is way over to Kaiba or Seto with blatant lost ness and bit of a cowering twist on the edges of his expression. "Hey, hey, hey, Ryou! What is an albino like your self doing here? Didja lose something? Well, let an old priest help you! So what did you lose?" asked the guy who was most defiantly proven without a doubt to be Kaiba with that little speech (and a small bit drunk also). "The ability to tell right from wrong...oh wait, I never had that to begin with", said Bakura matter off factly, dropping the now useless act. Kaiba started a bit "Oh! Damn, tomb robber! Don't do that!" Kaiba yelled over dramatically. "Sorry" said Bakura, with to much sarcasm and a smirk to sound sorry in the least. "Now are you going to sit in that damn lawn chair or are you going to tell me were the beer is, you selfish baka priest, we're thirsty!" "What, you finally got Ryou to discover the joys of good alcohol?" "What the hell did you come up with an idea like that? Ryou wouldn't even look at alcohol unless that it was in that bread pudding that he likes so much. Bakura made a face at the thought of bread pudding, then he heard to his immense disappointment the pharaoh ranting about the fact that he, the god touched, had to run. Bakura also thought he was touched...in the head. But who was he to judge? He had been called over time many many synonyms for insane.

"Well, now that were all here and collected now is the time for you Kaiba to meet the associates that I have been working with as of late and by that I don't mean the baka pharoh and tattooed back over there. Oh,did you know that Ishtar is getting into your toaster pizza's?" Kaiba looked up like a rabid dog (growl and all) to find that Malik was very close to eating the large plate of toasted pizzas that he had brought out with him. "Malik! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FREAKING TOASTER PIZZAS BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FREAKING HANDS!", Kaiba yelled with such threat and savageness that Malik dropped the toaster pizza he was going for and ran for cover. "Hey you guys, get the hell out here and get a beer before Kaiba the selfish # of a priest drinks it all" Bakura yelled at what was seemingly just the stretch of woods going around the sides of Kaiba's property. Youko stared obstinately at Bakura; he did not like to be ordered around by anyone. All the look that Bakura gave back was a look that said something along the lines of 'sit down and shut up or I'll punch you in the head'. He stalked over with a glare and bowed mockingly at Bakura before standing there obstinately. Kaiba blinked and shook his head at Youko who was grabbing a seat on the grass with the air of someone sitting on a throne. Hiei looked disinterested in the conversation but on the other hand very interested in a bug zapper three-thousand that happened to be outside and active in the waning hours of daylight.

As the waning minutes of daylight creped on and the bug population became fiercer they all made their way inside the large mansion but once inside Yami felt something stirring in the back of his head.

YAMI!

"Uh-oh"

(1)Kaiba had seen a casino/bar on the way in from the convention center.

(2) That work together thing at the party had been a one time, I was drunk and my mind was incredibly clouded kind of thing in Seto's mind, after that, he had gone back to being as obstinate as ever.

(3) Which could involve anything from coaching Malik (or Marik) in his arts of life (which could involve any of these things), stealing, messing with the 7-11 guy in the process of buying what he called delicious toaster treats, floor buffers, alcohol, sugar, rampages, harassment, lounging in front of the TV, plotting to take over the world, trying to take over the world, foully consuming someone's soul, sending anything and everything to the shadow realm, bringing something from the shadow realm, dueling, running from the cops, being sent to the shadow realm, killing things, stabbing things, setting things on fire, jumping off high objects, experimenting with various kitchen appliances, playing video games, annoying the hell out of someone, murder attempts, gorging on some kind of food substance, bar fights, getting into illegal bars, getting illegal alcohol into his system, egging things, teasing animals, hunting, egging the other yamis on with any of these tasks, buying things off the internet, or the shopping channel, breaking things, throwing things at people, torturing, auctioning off various possessions of Ryou's, raiding other people's fridge's, drawing on the walls, staining things, destroying the house, licking batteries, getting into apopaylictic battles, and etc.

Well that is it you all! I can't write anymore even if I tried. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to post up but I made up for it didn't I? And, I even started writing the next chapter. So, until next time, regale me with reviews and I'll reward you back!


End file.
